War's Love
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Hiya! nn. El torneo de los Shamanes a concluido...pero ahora habrá uno nuevo, donde el quien gane no será Shaman King... sino que recibirá la mano de Ren en matrimonio... YohRen ... YAOI por supuesto varias categoríasChap. 6:::Suspendido
1. Durante una nueva noche

---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
War's Love  
  
Por Ludra_Jenova  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Notas de Ludra: Hiya!!!!!^^ Este es mi primer fic de Shaman King^^ HURRA!!!!!! Se suponía que lo debía a ver acabado hace tiempo u_u pero no sabía como plasmar la idea -_-. En fin el capítulo uno corto realmente pero pronto pondré más^^  
  
Lo importante!!!! Este es un fic Y-A-O-I, o sea relaciones entre dos hombres, M/M, homosexualismo, gay y demás derivados n_n  
  
Las parejas aquí principalmente son Yoh/Ren^^ (como me encanta esa pareja =^0^=), habrá más parejas, cosa nuevas (cosas que nadie se había imaginado!!!!muahahahahaha) Y TODOS TENDRÁN PAREJA!!!! Homo y hete (increíble van haber cosas normales!!!!O-O).  
  
Cambiando tema^^...  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Largo tiempo había pasado desde la batalla de los Shamanes. La lucha entre ellos por los deseos de los grandes espíritus, para ver quien se convertía en Shaman King...desgraciadamente, todo fue más bien una lucha para evitar los ideales de Hao... y una pelea entre hermanos.  
  
Al pasar ese incidente, el torneo fue suspendido, no hubo Shaman King y Hao fue derrotado... y nuevamente los chicos y chicas volvieron a sus vidas ordinarias...  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
La noche era cálida, demasiado acogedora para ser verdad. El chico castaño miró por la ventana, veía el cielo, contemplando las estrellas en el firmamento oscuro. Sonreía sin parar sin saber por qué, hacía poco, tenía el presentimiento de que ocurriría algo, no tenía ni idea de que sería, pero lo único que sabía...que iba a ser grandioso.  
  
"¡Yoh!"  
  
El chico delgado reaccionó a la voz de su diminuto amigo.  
  
"Oye Yoh, ¿por qué estás tan feliz?" Manta digo inocentemente.  
  
"No lo sé, jijijijiji"  
  
El diminuto güero sólo lo miró extrañado.  
  
"¿No lo sabes?"  
  
"No, jijijijiji, sólo sé que algo muy bueno pasará" rió nuevamente.  
  
Manta sólo sonrió al comentario, ya se había acostumbrado a los presentimientos de Yoh, porque siempre eran reales, el problema era... ¿que pasará?  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"Yaahhhhh"  
  
Gritó fuertemente un pequeño chico al invocar sus técnicas. El chico chino había caído al suelo suavemente, después, atrás de él cayó una pila de rocas casi hechas polvo.  
  
"hmmmmm..." Jun miró el lugar donde cayeron las rocas. "¡Muy bien Ren!" miró hacía su hermano y al juntar sus palmas le sonrió.  
  
Ren sólo sonrió un poco sonrojado.  
  
"¡Bien hecho señorito!" El espíritu apareció de inmediato. "Ya casi logra destruirlas sin necesidad de mi" sonrió alegremente.  
  
Ren se enfadó un poco, pero fue distraído por su hermana.  
  
"Bien creo que ahora puedes descansar" sonrió. "¡Ah!, se me olvidaba...nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo"  
  
El chico estaba incrédulo.  
  
"¿Mi padre quiere hablar conmigo?"  
  
Jun asintió, todos los que estaban en el cuarto de entrenamiento se habían quedado atónitos.  
  
'Esto es raro, para que querrá mi padre hablar conmigo...' Ren pensó. 'No me gusta esto...'  
  
La ojiverde continúo sonriendo, pero comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del cuarto, seguido por su fiel kyonshi.  
  
"¿Para qué creé el señor amo, quiere verlo señorito?" Bason esperó por la respuesta del chico.  
  
"No tengo la mínima idea Bason"  
  
El espíritu sólo miró un poco desilusionado.  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"¡Yoh!"  
  
Escalofríos corrieron por la espalda del chico castaño. Anna lo miraba, sus ojos oscuros malignos como nunca antes se habían visto.  
  
"Pero Anita..." rogó tratando de disuadir a la güera, vanamente.  
  
Manta sólo sonreía sintiendo un poco de lástima por su amigo, en ello, la puerta se abrió.  
  
"Ya llegamos"  
  
La voz del padre de Yoh se oyó. Al fin habían llegado, para suerte del castaño así ya no tenía que servir, limpiar la mesa, poner la comida, y después hacer todas las tareas del hogar, ya que Silver lo protegería del mandato de Anna.  
  
Anna de inmediato salió a recibir a sus futuros suegros. Sonriente si se podría decir, dio una reverencia y les guío al comedor. La cena en honor al matrimonio de Mikihisa y Silver apenas comenzaba.  
  
"¡Ahhhhhh Silver!" Yoh corrió al hombre casi llorando de alegría.  
  
El hombre lo abrazó felizmente, de repente un aura roja cubrió a la chica, al parecer le tocaría a ella hacer todo el trabajo.  
  
Los abuelos de Yoh se habían sentado en la mesa, esperando a los prometidos, al nieto y su prometida y Manta que era como de la familia, para sentarse y comenzar la ceremonia de unión. Pronto todos se sentaron en su lugar correspondiente. Silver junto Mikihisa, Yoh junto Anna, que no lo dejaba de mirar con intensidad y él sintiendo muchos escalofríos en la espalda, y Manta a un lado de su amigo.  
  
Al callarse todos, el abuelo empezó a hablar.  
  
"Muy bien" Tosió un poco. "Como sabrán estamos reunidos para aprobar la boda de Silver y Mikihisa" hubo un rato de silencio. 'Qué realmente no apruebo...'  
  
Hubo un tiempo más de silencio y la abuela lo golpeó.  
  
"¡Ah!, si...bueno como nadie de aquí le disgusta la idea, Silver desde este momento será parte de la familia y futuro prometido de Mikihisa"  
  
El primero en sonreír fue Yoh, feliz de que al fin Silver sería como su madre, Anna siguió igual como siempre, pero un poco más enfada que de costumbre y sólo le tiraba unas miradas al chico delgado.  
  
"Bueno... jijijijiji... podemos ya comer"  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Yoh.  
  
"Es que ya tengo hambre... jijijijijiji"  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
'Los pasillos de la casa se ven más cortos cuando voy a ver a mi padre'  
  
Ren camino lentamente, no queriendo llegar al estudio de su padre. Su miedo por el había disminuido, pero aún así no quería verlo. Pronto, Ren se encontró tratando de alentar sus pasos, distrayéndose con cualquier cosa con tal de hacer más larga la llegada.  
  
Al pasar un rato, el pequeño chico ya no pudo alentarlo más y se encontró en frente de la puerta.  
  
'Rayos ya estoy aquí...' tragó un poco de saliva, mientras decidía si entraba o no. '¿Para qué me querrá mi padre? ...' los pensamientos de Ren fueron cortados de inmediato cuando se oyó que la puerta se abría.  
  
Ren retrocedió al ver la figura ostentosa de su padre en frente de él.  
  
"Ah, Ren..."  
  
"¿P-para qué... me querías?" tartamudeó un poco.  
  
El hombre sonrió e invitó a si hijo a pasar.  
  
"Entra, adentro te lo explicaré todo"  
  
Al tomar un poco de valor, Ren decidió entrar...  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Notas finales: Corto muy corto!!!!0.bueno es el primer chap. tenía que ser n_n  
  
Pronto Silver será la madre de Yoh!!!! (por así decirlo=^^=). Pronto más cosas, rarezas y novedades, ne^°  
  
"" Entre comillas quiere decir habla.  
  
'' Estas quieren decir pensamientos.  
  
« » Estas sustituyen a las comillas, cuando se habla de algo que no es concretamente verdad o sobresaltar una nota en el texto.  
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, comentario, opinión, duda, etc. Por favor pongan un review!!!^^ serán bien recibidos. Arigato n_n  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Continuará. Oki^^?  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
L.M.N^° ~*~Ludra Maco Naít~*~ 


	2. Un nuevo principio

---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
War's Love  
  
Por Ludra_Jenova  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Notas de Ludra: Hiya!!!^^ otra vez por aquí poniendo el segundo chap. Jejejejeje, hmmm....... para «X», la madre Yoh ta' muerta (bueno según yo me acuerdo si lo está^^U), y sino en mi fic si lo esta. Se suponía que este chap. se subiría ayer en la noche, pero DIOS!!! Me estaba muriendo de sueño!!!-_- (traten de escribir los últimos renglones cuando la vista se les cierra por si sola y tardan una hora en escribir una sola letra u_u), Y eso que me dormí temprano!!!! (bueno eso ni al caso¬¬)  
  
Aviso: Jejejeje este chap. Está dedicado a mis Sis!!! Por su cumple^^ (atrasado... ¿por qué nunca me los dicen antes¬¬?)  
  
Bueno como dije antes, cosas nuevas que (según yo¬¬) nadie se lo había imaginado!!! Se pondrán y en cada chap. Jejejejejeje^^  
  
Continuando...  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
La noche continuaba extrañamente cálida y el presentimiento de Yoh aún continuaba. Dos chicos caminaron por la calle, riendo de las anécdotas que se contaban, los chiches y de las burlas que se hacían Anna a sus espaldas, como era costumbre.  
  
"Jijijijiji tienes mucha razón Manta, jijijiji"  
  
"Jajajajajajaja"  
  
Al pasar el tiempo de risa, los chicos llegaron a la tienda, a comprar más bebidas, ya que no alcanzaron las que tenían.  
  
"Bien Manta, ¿qué tenemos que comprar?"  
  
"Más licor, ¿si traes el nombre?"  
  
Yoh se puso a buscar por sus bolsillos por la nota donde estaba el nombre e increíblemente...se le olvidó.  
  
"Ah creo que la dejé, jijijijijiji"  
  
"Ay Yoh..." Manta cortó lo que iba a decirle al castaño, al llamarle la atención un cartel pegado en el vidrio de la tienda. "¿Qué es esto?" el diminuto chico se dirigió a ver.  
  
Los dos chicos vieron el anuncio y gritaron...  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"Muy bien Ren, siéntate"  
  
El hombre alto lo dirigió a un sillón. Ren hizo lo que su padre le dijo, pero todavía dudaba; las acciones de su padre eran demasiado raras... gentiles.  
  
'Por qué actúa de ese modo, algo no está bien en todo esto...'  
  
"Bien Ren, te diré porque pedí que vinieras aquí" le dio la espalda. "Como sabrás la honra de nuestra dinastía ya no es como antes y tú te convertirías en el Shaman King para restaurarla, pero ahora al parecer ya no se podrá..."  
  
"No sabemos si habrá otro torneo y de cualquier forma yo seré el sucesor de la familiar, yo conseguiré la honra de la familia Tao a como de lugar" Ren dijo una sonrisilla de orgullo mostró.  
  
"Hmmm...y así será"  
  
El pequeño volteó a ver a su padre, había mucha seguridad en sus palabras.  
  
'Nunca me había apoyado en lo que decía...esto ya no me gusta' pensó el chico. "¿Qué quieres decir?"  
  
"Jajajajajajaja" el hombre alto volteó con una mirada triunfante. "Lo que quiero decir...es que tú serás comprometido en matrimonio"  
  
"¡¡¿QUÉ?!!" Ren quedó shock.  
  
"Como lo oyes, tú serás comprometido en matrimonio, a la persona que gane tu mano en un torneo"  
  
Una gran aura roja apareció por todo el cuerpo del pequeño, sus ojos se pusieron negros y pico de cabello creció como su furia incremento.  
  
"¡¡¡¡COMO QUE EL QUE GANE MI MANO EN UN TORNEO!!!!"  
  
"Jajajajajaja, así es, será un torneo organizado por mi"  
  
"¡¡¿qué?!!, ¿y por qué me quieres casar?, ¿por qué yo? ¡¡¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?!!!"  
  
Llamas aparecieron por todo el cuerpo del pequeño. "Es una tradición" una simple respuesta.  
  
Todas las acciones desesperadas de Ren acabaron de golpe, al igual que una gran confusión apareció en él.  
  
"Verás, nosotros la familiar Tao, somos una gran dinastía de guerreros poderos" Una pausa se dio lugar. "Durante todo este tiempo, la familia se a representado no sólo como los mejores guerreros, sino también por tener a hijos atractivos y con una cualidad rara en todo la existencia humana"  
  
El pequeño chico chino continuaba atento a cada palabra que su padre decía, jamás había oído de otra peculiaridad que hiciera famosa a su familia más que el sen grandes guerreros.  
  
'¿Una cualidad rara?.......' pensó Ren frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
En había volteado a ver de frente a su hijo, que se mostraba con cara fría, como era siempre.  
  
"Esa cualidades es..." hubo más silencio.  
  
"¿Qué?, ¡¡ya dime!!" el pico de cabello del chico creció al desesperarse de todo ese suspenso.  
  
"Que los hombres puedan procrear"  
  
Un shock petrificante cayó sobre el chico, que estaba más pálido de lo normal...de inmediato apareció su espirito gritando en shock al igual que él.  
  
Después de un rato.Ren reaccionó, para decir las únicas palabras en su mente:  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!!!!!  
  
En Tao volvió a dar la espalda.  
  
"Cada cien años sucede esa forma y un barón de la familia tiene que ser casado con el mejor guerrero que exista en el mundo"  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ YO NO SABÍA ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE??!!!!!"  
  
El enorme hombre se carcajeó, haciendo estallar más furia en su hijo.  
  
"En realidad...no lo sabía hasta hace poco"  
  
En chico blanco se cayó al suelo fuertemente, Bason que sólo lo miraba, ya que todavía no podía reaccionar.  
  
"¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!" el chico se recuperó de inmediato y saca su arma como siempre lo hace y apunta hacía la cara de su padre. "¡¡Como puedes decirme que apenas acabas de saber algo así de delicado, y sin decirme ni una palabra al respecto!!" Unas venitas aparecieron por toda cabeza.  
  
"Es una tradición, y ahora que sabes que tú no sirves como hombre sino como mujer, tienes que casarte con el mejor guerrero, para eso es el torneo"  
  
"¡¡Cómo puedes decir eso así como así!!"  
  
La cara de En Tao continuaba serena, su voz inquebrantable continuó hablando.  
  
"La familia Tao se ha engrandecido debido a esto, así que para lograr restablecer la dinastía, tú...¡tienes que casarte!"  
  
"¡¡¡JAMÁS!!!" Una risa cínica apareció en la boca del hombre.  
  
"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...demasiado tarde, todo los preparativos estás listos...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"¿E-e-e-ese n-n-no e-es R-Ren?"  
  
El diminuto chico tartamudeó como si uno de los hielos de Horo Horo lo hubiera atrapado.  
  
"S-si e-e-es é-él"  
  
Yoh masculló al igual que su amigo. El cartel que habían visto los impactó; en el se encontraba la imagen del Ren Tao, en una pose muy sensual, que jamás habían en la faz de la tierra se había visto, lo que hací ver al chico más sexy de lo que ya era.  
  
"P-pe-ro, ¿para qué es este anuncio?" Manta preguntó. Su pequeña estatura le resultaba demasiado complicada para poder leerlo obviamente.  
  
"Dice: «A todos los guerreros del lugar, se les informa que el joven heredero al trono de la dinastía Tao, Ren Tao; será dado a matrimonio al guerrero que gane en un torneo de artes marciales de cualquier tipo. El mejor guerrero será acreedor de la mano del joven y por lo tanto heredero al trono de la dinastía al igual que él. Cualquier interesado en concursar, por favor registrarse en la mansión Tao, las inscripciones son del día que se haya colocado el cartel hasta el día 16 de este mes y propiamente se le dirá cuando será la fecha de la lucha. Suerte»"  
  
Yoh y Manta quedaron sin decir nada... Pero de inmediato los dos chocaron en histeria nuevamente.  
  
"¡¡¡¿¿REN SERÁ DADO EN MATRIMONIO??!!!" gritó Manta.  
  
El chico castaño flaco, sólo rió como siempre solía hacerlo.  
  
"¿Yoh?"  
  
"Jijijijijiji...con que un concurso, jijijijiji... ¡muy bien entraré!" Muy feliz, el castaño empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa.  
  
"¡Oye Yoh!"  
  
"¿Si?"  
  
"¿Cómo que vas a participar?....... estás comprometido con Anna, además el chico es Ren" una exasperación se oyó en la voz del diminuto güero.  
  
"Jiijijijiji, si lo sé por eso voy a participar...y lo de Anna" rascó su cabeza. "Si mi padre se va a casar con Silver, no veo por qué yo no me pueda casar con él, jijijijiji" continuó su marcha.  
  
"Oye espérame"  
  
Manta corrió para alcanzar a su amigo o más bien para saber qué es lo que tenía él en mente...  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ????!!"  
  
Todos gritaron sorprendidos, pero de inmediato la güera enfureció como nunca, se levantó de la mesa y agarró a Yoh lo más fuerte posible de su camiseta.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir, con que terminas conmigo?" los ojos de Anna eran oscuros con unas grandes estrellas diabólicas.  
  
" Ji-ji-ji- si Anna que...que ya...seremos...prometidos..Ji-ji-ji-ji"  
  
Anna estaba apunto de darle su súper cachetada pero su mano fue detenida por la de Silver.  
  
"Anna siéntate" fue lo único que dijo y la chica lo hizo, claro no podía darse la tarea de ofender a su futuro «suegra».  
  
Al sentarse, todavía enfadada, sólo le dio miradas de muerte al chico. Un gran alivio recorrió por todo el cuerpo de castaño al ver a Anna lejos de él y de que no recibió la súper cachetada, aunque las miradas también eran espantosas.  
  
"Yoh dinos, ¿por qué quieres terminar con Anna?" La voz de Silver fue tan cariñosa como la de una madre real.  
  
"Bien madre, jijijijijiji" Dijo Yoh, mientras que Silver se sonrojaba al oír que el chico le había dicho madre, para los demás fue algo raro a excepción de Mikihisa.  
  
"Ah..."Silver se sintió elogiado por lo dicho por «su» hijo.  
  
"Bien es que, jijijijijiji, quiero casarme con alguien más" Dijo Yoh finalmente.  
  
Todos los del cuarto quedaron atónitos, hasta Anna.  
  
"¿QUÉ?" La chica bufó.  
  
"Ahhh...bueno si mi padre se va a casar con un hombre, no veo por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo"  
  
La cara de Anna casi se le caía. No podía creer lo que oía.  
  
"Espera Yoh, quieres decir que con la persona que quisieras casarte, ¿es un chico?" Mikihisa habló todavía un poco confuso.  
  
Mientras Silver sólo estaba algo apenado.  
  
"Si así es, es Ren, jijijijijiji"  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Lejos del lugar, en otro lujar un chico de cabellera azulada, tez blanca se divertía, si así se pudría decir cultivando plantas para los espíritus de la tierra de la madre naturaleza.  
  
"¡¡¡Argh!!!" gruñó el chico al no poder hacer funcionar el tractor... Nuevamente. "¿Por qué esta porquería no quiere trabajar, ¡¡argh!!"  
  
Mientras soltaba unas cuantas patadas a la máquina una dulce chica, de color de cabello igual que del, se acercó al chico corriendo y gritando:  
  
"¡Hermano!, ¡hermano!"  
  
Pilika había llegado al lugar que se encontraba su hermano, exhausta, tomó un poco de aire antes de hablar.  
  
"¿Qué te sucede Pilika?"  
  
"¡¡Hermano no vas a creer esto!!" La chica brincó de un lado para otro.  
  
Horo Horo trató de detenerla y que le dijera.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que no voy a creer?"  
  
Una gran sonrisa de gatita apareció en la cara de la chica y le mostró un cartel que traía. Para la sorpresa más grande del chico azul.  
  
"Esto no puede ser posible" Dijo incrédulo. "La mano de Ren en matrimonio al ganador del torneo" dijo casi en shock.  
  
Pilika cabeceó todavía con sonrisa tierna.  
  
"Hermano, si participas tú serás el quien gane, ya que eres un shaman...tendrás al chico de tus sueños, ¡¡¡como tu futura esposa!!!" brincó de alegría.  
  
Al quitarse de lo aturdido, el chico sonrió triunfante.  
  
"¡¡¡SI!!!, ¡¡Ren será mío!!"  
  
Kororo sonrió al igual que Pilika al ver al chico más feliz que nunca.  
  
Pronto tendrían que empacar para irse...  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
En otro lugar...dos chicos paseaban por el lugar, uno de ellos que cargaba todas las cosas del otro chico.  
  
"¿A dónde vamos Ryo?" preguntó el chico de cabellera castaña larga, luchando contra el inmenso peso de las bolsas, que le eran difíciles de cargar.  
  
"No te importa, cállate y sígueme" dijo con voz dura.  
  
El pequeño chico guardo silencio como le había dicho y continuó llevando las cosas. De repente el centró su mirada en un cartel que vio en un poste.  
  
"Ryo, mira"  
  
"¡Te dije que te callaras!" el otro chico moreno volteó furioso.  
  
El chico blanco tembló y le señaló con el dedo al cartel.  
  
"Hmmm...que tenemos aquí..." Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su boca.  
  
El chico castaño abrió un ojo para asegurarse de que el otro chico no le iba a pegar.  
  
"Vaya hasta que haces algo bueno inútil"  
  
"¿E-en serio?" Una frágil voz salió del chico.  
  
"Jajajajajaja, muy bien, empacarás mis maletas y quiero que lo hagas bien, o si no..."  
  
El chico se espantó a la amenaza, sabía bien cual era el castigo que le pondría si hacía mal las cosas.  
  
"L-lo haré b-bien"  
  
En ello los chicos continuaron su marcha...  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Notas Finales: DIOS!!! No puedo creer que sólo hacían falta unas cuantas palabras para terminarlo O-O (pero ya casi babeaba en el teclado n_nU).  
  
Jejejejejeje que tal os justo!!! n_n Bueno eso de que Ren puede embarazarse es lo nuevo que decía^^Jejejeje... Bueno puede ser!!! (esto me recuerda a una película u_u) En fin... Habrá nuevos personajes!!! Bueno sólo uno, pero no les digo más que quita el chisteo  
  
Triángulos amorosos habrá, pero es principalmente Yoh/Ren^^ (No se preocupen todos tendrán parejas^^...hasta Manta tendrá!!!^^U)  
  
Bien continuando... Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, por favor pongan un review!!! Os agradeceré^^. Arigato.  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Continuará...Oki^°?  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
*~Ludra Maco Naít~* 


	3. Sorpresas en las inscripsiones

---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
War's Love  
  
Por Ludra_Jenova  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Notas de Ludra: Hiya!!!^^ tiempo que no se actualizaba.......Jejejejejeje^^U Sorry por la demora, estaba muy ocupada (buena ya saben las cosas, para que repetir que son de la escuela).. En fin por fin vuelvo a mi histo. de Shaman King^^!!! GRACIAS por los reviews!!! Os agradezco mucho!!!^o^   
  
Este chap. está semi-ambientado al día en que tuvimos que hacer unos altares del día de muertos en la escuela y como siempre (y eso que yo la organicé!!!o) tuvimos que hacerla a la mera hora****.Jejejejejeje si esto no tienen nada que ver, pero eso si el día estuvo de lo más horrible, un calor endemoniado!!!o, quemaba (ahhhh y yo que no me puse protector!!!), te mareaba, te morías de sed y no había ni una sombra a la vista!!! q-q……. Y PA' COLMO YO DE NEGRO!!!O   
  
Continuando, jejejejejeje^^U   
  
¡Disfrútenlo!   
  
L.M.N^°  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
El día amaneció claro, deslumbrante, mientras los cálidos rayos del sol, quemaban la piel de cualquiera que se exponía.  
  
"Yoh, ¿en realidad no podemos venir otro día?" El diminuto güero dijo, casi cayéndose insolado.  
  
"Jijijijiji, lo siento Manta, pero me muero de ansias por estar inscrito en el torneo, Jijijiji"   
  
Su amigo sólo miró un poco resignado.   
  
"¡¡Ahhhh, hace mucho calor!!" Ryu comenzó a desesperarse moviendo de un lado para otro, tratando de encontrar alguna sombra, en vano. "Oiga Don Yoh, realmente no podemos venir otro día, las inscripciones durarán toda la semana, ¿por qué no venimos un día cuando no haya mucho calor?"   
  
El hombre y el pequeño veían con ojos de cachorro al chico delgado, esperando por una respuesta.   
  
"Jijijiji, lo siento chicos"   
  
Los dos cayeron al suelo y suspiraron débilmente.  
  
"Pero……." Yoh comenzó atrayendo su atención. "Ustedes pueden irse si quieren, yo llegaré después" dijo y se encaminó, pero detuvo de inmediato al ver a Ryu en frente de él.   
  
"¡¡Claro que no!!, Don Yoh, yo no lo dejaré ir sólo, no importa si lo veré hacer la locura más grande de su vida, ¡yo siempre estaré a su lado!"   
  
"Gracias Ryu, Jijijiji"   
  
"Yo también iré Yoh" Manta dijo alegremente.   
  
El chico castaño miró a sus dos amigos, agradeciéndoles, sonrió como siempre lo hacía…….  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"¡Vamos hermano!"   
  
Una pequeña chica de cabellos azulados esperó enfada en la parada del autobús.   
  
"Ya voy, ya voy" dijo Horo Horo a gatas, ya no podía soportar el inmenso calor. '¿Cómo puede soportar tanto calor Pilika?'   
  
Kororo miró preocupada al chico y con su pequeña hoja trató de darle algo de aire.   
  
"Hermano, si continuamos así, nunca podrás inscribirte al torneo" dijo la pequeña sutilmente.  
  
Al oír el «nunca», el chico de inmediato se incorporó con una gran mirada seria en su cara.   
  
"Eso jamás pasará Pilika, yo Horo Horo, seré el……."fue cortado de repente por la pequeña que lo agarró de su chamarra y se lo llevó a arrastrando.  
  
"No hay tiempo para eso hermano" Dijo, mientras el pequeño azul guardaba silencio.  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"¿Aquí es?"   
  
La voz se oyó un poco desilusionada al ver el lugar.   
  
"Hmmm…….sí, está es la dirección que dice el cartel" dijo el chico de cabello largo castaño.   
  
El lugar estaba repleto, se podía ver a muchos jóvenes al parecer de diferentes lugares, algunos de China, del Japón, Corea, Inglaterra, Norteamérica y demás.   
  
"¡Cielos!, ¡hay muchas personas!" El chico blanco miró incrédulo a la muchedumbre.   
  
"Ja, pero son pura basura"   
  
"¿Tú crees?"   
  
"¿Acaso estás dudando de mí?" La mirada de Ryo fue asesina.   
  
De inmediato el pequeño negó rotundamente.   
  
'Nadie de aquí merece tener a Ren como esposa' pensó centrando su mirada en un telón con la imagen de Ren. 'Él sólo será mío' sonrió maliciosamente.   
  
"Ve a inscribirme"   
  
"¿Huh?"   
  
"¿Qué no oíste?" inquirió enfadado.  
  
"Ahhh, sí ahorita mismo lo haré Ryo" dicho esto el chico corrió de inmediato al módulo de inscripción.  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"¡Al fin llegamos!"   
  
El chico delgado gritó entusiasmado y volteó a ver como estaban sus amigos.  
  
"Por fin" Manta dijo apenas con aliento.  
  
"Creí que moriría" Ryu dijo, luego se tiró al piso.   
  
Yoh les sonrió con un gran sudor en la frente.  
  
"Bueno chicos, adentro debe haber un lugar donde puedan descansar"   
  
En ello, los tres hombres entraron al lugar. Pronto quedaron atónitos al verlo.  
  
"¡Dios mío!, ¡¡cuanta gente!!"   
  
"¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TODOS VENGAN POR EL MOCOSO DE REN!!"   
  
"Cielos…….jijjijiji"   
  
Los hombres se quedaron sin habla por un rato, a excepción de Yoh que ya esperaba que fuera así.   
  
"Chicos esperen mientras me registro, ahorita vuelvo"   
  
Al irse a formar, Ryu, Manta y Tokageroh que había aparecido en ese instante, continuaron con la misma expresión durante quizás mucho tiempo.  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"Llegamos"   
  
"¡¡Al fin!! ya no podía dar un paso más" Horo dijo mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.   
  
"¡Hermano!, si te vence tan fácilmente el calor, como esperas ganar la mano de Ren"   
  
La pequeña jovencita bufó al comportamiento de su hermano mayor.   
  
"Tranquilízate Pilika" se levantó. "Yo, el gran Horo Horo, seré el vencedor, nadie puede compararse conmigo, Jajajajajajajaja"   
  
"Bien dicho hermano" La pequeña dijo encantada al igual que Kororo.   
  
"Con que el «Gran Horo Horo»" una voz burlona se escuchó.  
  
En ello los jóvenes voltearon a ver de quién era. De la muchedumbre, salió un joven alto, de cabello negro con color rojo en las puntas de su cabello corto lacio, de tez clara, ojos de color rubí, que usaba una camisa blanca y unos seudo pantalones de cuero huangos con cierres a los costados y dos cinturones entrelazados, que formaban una «X» y unos tenis-botas, las dos cosas de color negro.  
  
"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó defensivamente el chico de cabello azul.   
  
"Jeje, no tengo que decir mi nombre a basuras como ustedes" sonrió cínicamente.   
  
"¡¡Qué cosa!!" gruñó y trató de lanzársele, pero fue detenido por Pilika. "¡Como te atreves a llamarnos así!"   
  
Rió un poco y los miró de reojo.  
  
"Porque lo son, crees que podrás granar sólo porque eres un shaman"   
  
Los jóvenes quedaron aturdidos al oírlo.  
  
"¿Cómo sabes qué soy un shaman?" La voz de Horo fue un poco sorprendida.  
  
"Porque yo también lo soy"   
  
Ahora los jóvenes habían quedado es shock.  
  
"¡¿Eres un shaman?!" los dos chicos dijeron al unísono.   
  
"Así es, y seré yo el quien ganará este torneo y a Ren" al decir esto el chico claro les dio la espalda y se alejó.  
  
"¡¡Oye!!" Horo gritó tratando de detener al sujeto, pero su pequeña hermana lo detuvo nuevamente. "¡Suéltame Pilika!, voy a poner a ese tipo en su lugar" dijo rechinando los dientes de furia.   
  
"No hermano, deja que se vaya"   
  
El chico detuvo, pero no comprendía la preocupación en la voz de su hermana.   
  
"¿Qué pasa Pilika?"   
  
"Sentí algo poderoso en él" tembló un poco al hablar, mientras Horo la miraba extrañado. "Esta sensación ya la había sentido antes……."   
  
La mirada de la chica fue en preocupación plena, pero cambió al ver una sonrisa en la cara de su dulce hermano.   
  
"Tranquilízate Pilika, todo estará bien" le dio una linda sonrisita.  
  
Al ver la confianza de su hermano, la pequeña relajó.  
  
"¿Estás seguro?"   
  
"Sí, ya verás que el no es lo que parece, es sólo un idiota presumido, será fácil vencerlo, confía en mí"   
  
Dicho esto el joven se encaminó a la fila para inscribirse y dejó a Kororo a cargo de su hermana…….  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Al pasar dos horas, en las cuatro filas de inscripciones, los tres chicos comenzaron a desesperar, y trataron de distraerse con algo para soportar el tiempo en la fila y no sentir el cansancio en las piernas. Horo, se quedó viendo todas las imágenes que tenían de Ren impresas en carteles, mantas y folletos, todas tenían al chico chino en muchas poses muy sensuales, al grado que hacía a cualquiera babear con sólo verlas y el Ainu no fue la excepción.   
  
Mientras tanto en otra fila, Yoh escuchó música con sus audífonos y miraba al cielo para relajarse y olvidar la espera, al mismo tiempo pensaba en el pequeño chico chino y en esos dos hermosos ojos de color oro que lo habían cautivado completamente.   
  
Por otro lado, el joven de cabello largo castaño, continuaba sorprendido por la cantidad de personas que habían venido; sentía un poco de celos de que todos estuviera tras ese chico llamado «Ren».   
  
'Realmente son muchos' pensó y continuó su inspección en cada joven que veía. Para distraerse de la espantosa espera, comenzó a ver que chico era guapo, cual no, cual más o menos, quien tenía lindos ojos, nalgas, y cual le gustaría para él.   
  
'Ese chico está feo, uyyy ese tiene lindas nalgas…….ese de pelo verde me gusta' miró por todos lados. 'uyyy que lindos ojos grises…….esperen un momento…….' su mirada fue a parar en un joven de cabellos azules, que miraba los carteles idiotizado.   
  
"Mmmm……." Lo miró de arriba para abajo. 'Ese chico es muy guapo……. me gusta' sonrió para sí.  
  
"El siguiente por favor" La voz de una mujer sacó al joven de sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado.  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Yoh comenzaba a dormirse cuando una voz familiar lo sacó de repente de su estado soñoliento.   
  
"¿Eh?" fue lo único que pudo mascullar.  
  
"¿Yoh?" una dulce voz se escuchó.   
  
"¿Jun?"Dijo algo sorprendido el chico castaño.   
  
"Esta si es una sorpresa inesperada, no creí que te gustaba mi hermano Yoh" la voz de la mujer fue suave y alegre.  
  
"Yo también no creí que estuvieras tu aquí inscribiendo Jun" sonrió llevando su mano de manera torpe a su cabeza.  
  
"Quería ver quienes serían los chicos que lucharían para ganar la mano de mi hermano" rió. "Y francamente no esperaba verte aquí a ti, pero me alegra"   
  
El chico claro rió a su forma y continuó un poco su charla con la mujer, hasta que los demás jóvenes empezaron a quejarse…….  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"Kororo, esto va a tomar mucho tiempo ¿no crees?" la chica Ainu miró a su reloj.   
  
Asintió firmemente el Pokkuru que se encontraba sentada en el hombro de la chica.  
  
"Vamos a distraernos un rato paseándonos por aquí" de inmediato se levantó de la banca que por suerte encontró y comenzó a caminar por el lugar.  
  
Al estarse paseando, miraba todos los posters de con la figura de Ren, que con todas esas poses hacían ver al chico como una sexy mujer.   
  
La caminata continuó un rato y empezó a tornarse aburrida para ella como para el Pukkuru. Estaba a punto de regresar al mismo lugar donde esperaba a su hermano, cuando pasó rápidamente un chico a su lado. La silueta del joven hizo detener a la pequeña y volteó a verlo, pero para su mala fortuna el joven ya no se podía ver por otros chicos que tapaban la vista de la jovencita.   
  
"Esa persona…….me pareció familiar……." Masculló no muy audible más que para Kororo, que le veía extrañada. '¿Quién habrá sido ese chico?' la inquietud volvió a tomarla, pero como no había visto bien al joven que pasó, no podría buscarlo con tantos jóvenes alrededor y la duda no pudo disolverse.   
  
Sin poder hacer más regresó al lugar donde tenía que esperar a su hermano…….  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"¿Está todo listo?"   
  
Ryo preguntó seriamente.  
  
"S-sí…….el torneo empezará dentro de un mes, el viernes 5, el lugar……. el lugar será aquí en una arena privada de los Taos" dijo algo ajetreado.   
  
"Entiendo, bien entonces nos quedaremos un rato aquí en Japón"   
  
El otro joven asintió.  
  
"Vamonos"   
  
Los dos chicos comenzaron a marcharse, pero antes de irse completamente, el chico blanco dio una ojeada a ver si podía ver al chico guapo que había visto antes.  
  
"¡Apresúrate inútil!"   
  
"S-sí, y-ya voy Ryo"   
  
Al emparejarse con el chico claro, suspiró desilusionado de no poder ver al joven…….  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
El sol empezó a desaparecer en el horizonte, los últimos rayos de luz alegraban el cielo con color rosa-cobrizo.   
  
"Ya está oscureciendo"   
  
El diminuto joven miró al cielo, ya cansado.  
  
"Si, y todavía hay fila" suspiró. "Espero que Don Yoh ya haya llegado"   
  
"Esto me recuerda al torneo de los shamanes" Tokageroh dijo sentado a un lado de Ryu.  
  
"Si tienes razón" el hombre dijo sin mirarlo. "Oigan miren"   
  
Los Manta y Tokageroh voltearon a ver.  
  
"¡Es Pilika!" el diminuto güero se sorprendió. "¿Qué hace aquí?"   
  
"¡Señorita Pilika!, ¡por aquí!" Ryu gritó a la chica y que pronto los vio y se dirigió así ellos.  
  
"¡Hola!"   
  
Los demás la saludaron y la invitaron a tomar asiento con ellos.  
  
"¿Qué hacen aquí?" la jovencita inquirió inocentemente.   
  
"Nosotros esperamos a Yoh" dijo Manta. "¿Tú que hace aquí?, no estabas en……."  
  
Antes de que pudiera terminar, la chica chilló estupefacta.   
  
"¡¿Yoh está aquí?!" casi gritó al hablar.  
  
Los hombres asintieron.   
  
"¿Se está inscribiendo?" preguntó.  
  
Nuevamente asintieron a ella.  
  
Kororo y ella voltearon a verse boquiabiertas; al mismo tiempo la voz de Horo se oyó venir.  
  
"¡Hola chicos!" les sonrió el Ainu a sus amigos.   
  
"¡Horo Horo!" los hombres dijeron al unísono, otra vez. Al parecer era el tiempo de las sorpresas. "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Ah pues, vine a inscribirme para el torneo, ¿verdad Pilika?" el chico continuó feliz, hasta ver la mirada seria de su hermana y el grito que pegaron sus amigos. "¿Qué les pasa?"   
  
"Yoh también va a participar" fue lo único que dijo la chica seriamente.   
  
"Ah es eso……."rió un poco antes de darse cuenta del significado de la oración. "¡¡¿QUÉ?!!" su mandíbula casi caía al suelo del sobresalto.  
  
En ese momento Yoh apareció riéndose con Amidamaru que apenas había aparecido, soñoliento un poco del aburrimiento de la espera.   
  
"Ya regrese chi……."sin poder terminar la frase al ver a Pilika y a Horo ahí, Yoh sonrió grandemente. "Ah, hola chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?" preguntó.  
  
Y antes de que algo más pasara, Horo Horo se le acercó y le dijo.  
  
"¡¡COMO QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN VAS A PARTICIPAR EN EL TORNEO YOH!!" El grito de Horo llamó la atención de las demás personas y casi dejaba sordo al pobre shaman.   
  
"¿Cómo qué también?" Amidamaru inquirió. Todas las miradas se centraron al joven.   
  
"Acaso tú Horo Horo……."  
  
Sin decir más, el chico cabeceó asintiendo. La mirada del chico delgado fue asombrada, pero de inmediato fue seria; uno de sus gestos muy raros, que sólo se mostraba en pocas situaciones.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro mientras los demás sólo los veían en silencio.   
  
"Al parecer vuelve a suceder lo mismo como en el torneo de los shamanes" Yoh dijo fríamente.   
  
"Sí, pero esto no es tan fácil como ser el Shaman King" La voz de Horo fue igual que la del otro shaman.  
  
La mirada continuó así con silencio de muerte durante un largo tiempo. Ahora los dos chicos tendrían que luchar por el mismo objetivo……. «Ren»  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Notas finales: WOW!!!! Pelea!!!o Sangre!!! (ups eso no^^UJejeje). Bien que os pareció, el primer chap. largo!!! Y esperen a los demás^^…….Je. Pronto las respuestas de Kiri serán respondidas (chica espera un poco si te digo todo se quita el chiste a la histo. =^^=)  
  
Bien, adicionando^^…….si quieren charlar conmigo por msn, mi e-mail es: ludra_jenova@hotmail.com , me encanta charlar y me gustará conocerl@s, si quieren adiciónenme^^  
  
Cualquier cosa que vosotros querréis decidme, plis ponéis review!!!!^^ Os voy a agradeceos mucho^o^. Dank.  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Continuará……. Oki?^°  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
Ludra Maco Naít  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------Ludra Stirbt Nie---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*--------------- 


	4. ¿Qué está pasando?

---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
War's Love  
  
Por Ludra_Jenova  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Notas de Ludra: Hiya!!!!^0^, jejejeje perdón por el retraso, ya llevaba mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, pero ya aquí ta' el chap. 4^^VIVA!!!!! Y está especialmente dedicado a Kiri-chan^°, si por fin Kiri!!! Ya lo continuaré más seguido!!!! (por lo menos trataré de no durar como 3 meses o más^^U), quizás continúe después de actualizar el otro fic: "El bebé de Ren" y así me iré con la actualización (así que cuando actualice el otro, actualizaré este^^)  
  
Bueno, como se darán cuenta (si lo leíste cuando empezó^^) cambié el nombre del fic, es que el otro como que no me gustaba del todo, lo sentía muy simple u_u, pero bueno ahora quedó este, que es pero guste también a ustedes^^  
  
Por si preguntáis si habrá escenas explícitas en la cama (lemon para ser más obvias^^), si lo habrá pero será un poco más adelante, como la trama vaya avanzando y avisaré al principio^^  
  
Bueno dicho lo anterior…  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!"   
  
Gritos de un joven se oían a lo largo del lugar.   
  
"Vamos Ren, póntelo" Jun rogó al jovencito.  
  
"Si hijo" una voz dulce alentó al muchacho, tratando de convencerlo.  
  
"¡¡Ni lo loco!!, ¡no pienso usar eso!"   
  
El chico trató de escapar del cuarto, pero estaba acorralado contra la pared por su hermana y su madre, que a fuerzas querían ponerle un corsé.   
  
"Necesitas usarlo, si no como conseguirás una linda cintura para tu esposo" Ran comentó de manera entristecida.  
  
"¡¡¡No quiero!!!, ¡¡y no me casaré!!" bufó fieramente.  
  
De repente apareció el espíritu acompañante del chico chino y trató de ayudar a su señor con la insistencia de las mujeres. Inmediatamente las damas se enfadaron a la inoportuna intervención.  
  
"Cómo te atreves a entrar al cuarto de Ren" inquirió malhumorada Ran.   
  
"Ahora que Ren puede embarazarse, debe ser tratado como a una mujer" dijo la peliverde seriamente.   
  
Tanto Ren como Bason quedaron estupefactos.   
  
"Y eso quiere decir que…" continúo Ran, para terminar la frase su hija.  
  
"Esta prohibida la entrada a cualquier hombre a los cuartos privados de Ren…incluyendo espíritus hombres"   
  
Las dos mujeres observaron con frialdad al espíritu que todavía no asimilaba toda la nueva información con respecto al nuevo estado de su señor.   
  
"¡¡Oigan están exagerando!!" bramó el pequeño.   
  
Pero su protestar ya habían sido demasiado tarde, las dos damas en un abrir de ojos ya habían sacado de ahí a Bason mientras el pequeño estaba atónito al verlo…  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
El nuevo día era soleado, aires frescos, clima templado, sombras proyectadas por los árboles y los edificios, la mañana había compensado el inmenso infierno del día de ayer. Esta mañana era soñada, perfecta para los principios de entrenamiento, que no faltaban para cierto chico del lugar.  
  
"Vamos Yoh, apresúrate" El diminuto chico continúo avanzando en su bicicleta.  
  
"Ya voy Manta…sólo…quiero un poco de aire…" detuvo su marcha y se desplomó en una banca cerca de ahí.   
  
El chico güero se detuvo también y se acercó a donde su amigo trataba de recobrar el aliento.   
  
"Ay Yoh, en realidad estás horrible, ¿no crees que este entrenamiento es muy duro?"   
  
El castaño sólo sonrió con su usual risa y miró al chico.  
  
"No, necesito mucho entrenamiento si quiero ganar el torneo, jijijiji"   
  
"¿Ganar?, pero si eres un shaman, ninguno de ellos puede hacerte competencia Yoh"   
  
La cara del joven alto se puso, seria.   
  
"Eh decidido no usar a Amidamaru en el torneo"   
  
"¡¿Qué?!"   
  
En ello el espíritu apareció.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir amo Yoh?" la sorpresa podía oírse claramente en sus palabras.   
  
"Jijijijij, no se me haría justo la lucha si yo utilizara a Amidamaru para beneficiarme de sus poderes"   
  
Un silencio hubo entre ellos aún así la sonrisa del joven castaño no disminuía.  
  
"P-pero, Horo Horo también participará, que tal si el usa a Kororo para…" antes de poder terminar, su mejor amigo lo interrumpe.   
  
"Los dos quedamos en un acuerdo de usar sólo nuestras habilidades físicas para ganar, no a nuestros espíritus, jijijiji"   
  
La respuesta del chico no había convencido del todo al güero, aún dudaba de que pudiera ganar sin ayuda del samurai.   
  
'Pero que tal si Horo no cumple el acuerdo…dicen que las personas cambian mucho cuando luchan por el ser amado' pensó inquieto el diminuto.   
  
"Pero amo Yoh, y si… ¿llega a perder?" preguntó el samurai, voz llena de dudas.   
  
"Entonces eso quiere decir que no soy digno de ser esposo de Ren, jijijiji"   
  
"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritaron al mismo tiempo el samurai y el pequeño.   
  
"Se supone que el mejor guerrero podrá tener a Ren como su esposa y si no gano…"   
  
"Quiere decir que no eres el mejor" una voz extraña terminó la frase del castaño.   
  
Los demás voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, para encontrarse con la cosa más sorprendente del mundo…  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"¡Súbelas!, inclínate más, haz mejor la reverencia, ponte derecho, ¡¡HAZLO BIEN MOCOSO!!"   
  
Un bastón golpeó la cabeza del chino.  
  
"¡¿Oigan vieja porque me pega?!" exasperó el pequeño subiendo su tono de voz, para después ser golpeado nuevamente en la cabeza por la vieja mujer.   
  
"Una jovencita bien educada NUNCA debe alzar la voz a sus mayores"   
  
Una vena grande apareció por su cabeza, comenzaba a irritarle seriamente el que lo trataran como si fuera una mujer, aún más, que trataran de enseñarle modales para ser una buena «esposa».   
  
"¡Ya le he dicho miles de veces que no soy mujer!" gritó nuevamente y otro golpe le fue colocado en el mismo lugar, por cincuentava vez en la mañana, desde que empezó la clase.   
  
"No me importa si seas o no, me contrataron para enseñarte modales de buena esposa y eso es lo que haré"   
  
La vieja mujer se volteó para proseguir con la clase.   
  
Sentadas no muy apartadas de ahí, Ran y Jun vigilaban la enseñanza del joven.  
  
"Madre,¿ no crees que es esto es muy pesado para Ren?" la ojiver miró preocupada.   
  
"Tonterías hija, Ren es un chico muy capaz, verás que lo soportará" las dulce voz de la madre calmaba un poco los nervios de la jovencita. "Además la mujer que contratamos es la mejor para educar a futuras esposas" sonrió dulcemente.   
  
Al sorber un poco de té, Jun asintió a lo dicho por su madre y continúo inspeccionando a Ren.   
  
'Ay Ren pronto te casarás, y en realidad quisiera que fuera el joven Yoh, tu futuro esposo' un pequeño suspiro dejó salir la jovencita a sus pensamientos.   
  
"¡Ponte derecho!"   
  
"¡Ahhhhhh ya cállese!"   
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"N-no, no puede ser…"   
  
Fue lo único que pudo mascullar el joven, Manta y Amidamaru habían quedado totalmente mudos al ver al joven enfrente de ellos.  
  
"No puede ser, ¿qué cosa?" preguntó el joven de cabellera larga castaña, dando una lengüeteada a su helado.   
  
Al poder reaccionar, los tres hombres gritaron a todo volumen:   
  
"¡¡¡HAO!!!"   
  
"¿Hao?, ¿quién es Hao?" el joven claro miró hacía atrás, pero no vio a nadie al que pudieran estar dirigiéndose los tres hombres. "¿Huh?"   
  
"¡Deberías estar muerto!" inquirió de repente el diminuto güero.   
  
"Hey gracias por desearme la muerte enano, aunque ni si quiera te conozco" un tono molesto se oyó en su voz.   
  
"Yo recuerdo que te derroté, en el pueblo apache, junto a los grandes espíritus"   
  
"Así es" El samurai reafirmó.   
  
"¿Pueblo apache?, ¿los grandes espíritus?, ¿derrotarme?, jajajajajajajajaja" rió en carcajadas que casi se le cae su helado. "Saben, en realidad tienen mucha imaginación, jajajaja"   
  
"¿Imaginación?, déjate de estar burlando Hao" exigió Manta.   
  
"Yo no soy Hao, mi nombre es Ikari Annata y yo jamás he estado en ninguna pelea, menos con ustedes" dicho esto, el joven emprendió nuevamente su marcha, pero su paso fue bloqueado por Yoh. "¿Qué es lo qué quieres de mí?"   
  
La mirada del castaño fue seriedad total…hasta que…  
  
"Jijijiji, pues entonces tu parecido es asombroso, jijijijiji"   
  
Amidamaru, Manta e Ikari sentían que se caían al piso al comentario.   
  
"Bueno…ya que te convenciste, yo no tengo nada que tratar con ustedes, así que me voy" pero su marcha otra vez fue detenida por el chico. "¿Ahora qué quieres?" terminó su tiempo de paciencia.  
  
Yoh lo miró con cautela.   
  
"¿Cómo es que sabes del torneo?"   
  
La pregunta no era del todo creativa y muy obvia, había pósters por doquier, carteles, anuncios tanto escritos como por televisión y al internet. Cualquier persona podría saber de este torneo fácilmente, además de que ese fue su caso con Ryo.  
  
"Eso no te incumbe, además cualquiera podría saberlo, está muy difundido"  
  
"Ah, es cierto, jijijijiji" llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza de manera torpe.   
  
'Ah, por dios, tenía que encontrarme con idiotas como ellos para arruinarme mi tiempo libre…' pensó desesperado Ikari.  
  
"Entonces tu nombres es Ikari, jijijijiji"   
  
"Sí así es…" dijo artado el joven de cabello largo.   
  
"Una pregunta…" sonrió el chico delgado. "¿Puedes ver a Amidamaru?" señaló al fantasma a su lado.   
  
Ikari miró hacía el samurai y asintió.   
  
"Entonces tú también eres un shaman" adujo el diminuto güero.   
  
"¿Vas a participar en el torneo?" Yoh preguntó con curiosidad.   
  
"Ni soy un shaman ni voy a participar en ese torneo…" detuvo. "El que lo hará es mi amigo Ryo, él es un shaman como tú"  
  
"¿Realmente?, vaya este torneo va estar interesante, jijijiji"   
  
"Pero amo Yoh…"  
  
"¡Como puedes pensar en que será divertido!" Gritó furioso el castaño de cabello largo. "Ryo será el quien gane el torneo y a ese chico Ren"   
  
La cara de Yoh se tornó algo seria.   
  
"Lo siento, pero eso no lo permitiré"   
  
Ikari observó al chico impresionado, pero nuevamente el enojo lo acogió, pero antes de poder decir algo en protesta, su reloj sonó, al ver la hora, el joven gritó.  
  
"¡Ahhhhh!,¡ya se me hizo tarde!"   
  
Los tres hombres sólo vieron al joven comer rápido su helado, congelársele la frente y correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin poder reaccionar más de sorpresa los hombres se quedaron ahí un tiempo.   
  
"Oye Yoh…"   
  
"Si Manta, ese chico también me intriga" su voz era seria.  
  
"¿Amo Yoh, en realidad cree qué ese chico sea Hao?"   
  
"No lo sé Amidamaru, pero…"   
  
"Pero…" los dos hombres escucharon atentos a lo que el joven iba a decir.   
  
"…me agrada más que Hao, jijijiji"   
  
Manta y Amidamaru se cayeron al suelo completo…  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"¡Idiota!"   
  
Una bofetada fue plantada en la cara blanca del joven.   
  
"L-lo siento m-mucho Ryo…no pude callarme" Ikari se arrodillaba pidiendo clemencia.   
  
"Con tu lengua, ¡casi les dices todo a mis némesis!" bramó fieramente el chico moreno y soltó un fuerte golpe hacía el otro muchacho.  
  
Ikari cerró sus ojos, el golpe no llegó, abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver el puño de Ryo haber sido interceptado por alguien.   
  
"Ah, mi querido amigo Ryo…todavía tan salvaje como siempre" la voz era burlona.   
  
"¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí Soma?" Ryo frunció el ceño al ver a su «amigo»   
  
"Vine a visitarte Ryo y a tu lindo amiguito" volteó a ver al chico pálido tendido en el suelo.   
  
Rápidamente el moreno se interpuso entre él e Ikari, protegiéndolo. Su mirada se podía ver odio en esos ojos grises.   
  
"Se bien que buscas Soma" amenazó al otro joven.  
  
"Entonces sabrás que por tu propio bien, será mejor que me entregues a las buenas a Ikari" sonrió maliciosamente.   
  
"Si lo quieres tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver" su mirada fue desafiante.   
  
Un silencio incómodo se dio a lugar, el chico castaño no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni por que se estaban peleando los dos por él.   
  
'¿Qué esta pasando aquí?' inquietó y se apegó a la espalda de Ryo tratando protegerse del otro.   
  
"Tu bien sabes que yo siempre consigo lo que deseo Ryo…" rió cínicamente. "Pero sé esperar, pronto tendré a Ren y a Ikari, jajajajajajaja"   
  
Ryo continuó defensivo, su mirada que fulminaba con intensidad, disparada hacía el chico claro.   
  
"Nos veremos pronto Ryo, sigue cuidando de Ikari para mí…adiós" sus pasos comenzaron a alejarse hacía la puerta y salir.   
  
Ryo cambió su posición, la tranquilidad volvió a él.   
  
"Ryo…" la voz suave de Ikari llamó la atención del joven. "¿Quién es él?, ¿por qué me quiere?, dime…por favor…"   
  
El moreno sólo se dedicó a verlo a los ojos durante un largo rato sin decir nada.   
  
"…Ryo…por fa…" sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso.  
  
Los ojos del chico se abrieron lo más grandes que podían, jamás imaginó a Ryo hacer esto, menos a él. El beso se ahondo, los fuertes brazos del moreno tomaron al joven claro por la nuca y la cintura acercándolo más. Suavemente Ryo empujó su lengua a la boca de Ikari, pronto el beso se tornó apasionado y salvaje, las sensaciones del castaño empezaron a descarriarse, sintiendo un suave placer al ser besado por el moreno. De repente el beso fue cortado.   
  
Sin palabra alguna, Ikari lo miró confuso…  
  
"Eres mío, nada más mío" fue lo único que dijo antes de soltar al castaño e ir a su habitación…  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Notas finales: Uyyyy están locos por Ikari^^Jejejejeje, bueno aquí ya saben el nombre del segundo OC^^, el chico Soma. Y pobre de Ren, tener que usar corsé para sacar cintura., jejejeje pero se verá lindo cuando termine su «entrenamiento». ¿Y qué pasará con Anna ahora?, ¿Algún día le dirán a Ren que Horo Horo e Yoh están escritos en el torneo?, ¿por qué ese interés por Ikari de esos dos chicos?, y ¿por qué se parece a HaoO-O?...bueno esas preguntas (si se las estaban haciendo^^U) serán contestadas después!!!!!!!! En el siguiente Chap. Sabrán más que pasará y que hay con esos dos: Ryo y Soma^^  
  
Por ahora eso es todo^^   
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pongan un review!!!, si es alguna duda, será contestada al siguiente chap. en las notas de arriba^^. Vamos quiero saber sus opiniones, R/R, todas serán bien recibidas. Dank(gracias) ^0^  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
Ludra Maco Naít  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------Ludra Stirbt Nie---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*--------------- 


	5. ¡¿Entrenamientos! ¡HORRORES!

---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
War's Love  
  
Por Ludra_Jenova  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Notas de Ludra: WOW!!!!OoO, es la primera vez que escribo un chap. tan largo como este^^Ujejejejejeje, bueno en fin, la espera fue larga pero aquí ta' la recompensa, TARA!!!! El chap. 5 n_n HURRA. Bueno por ahora estoy feliz (en cierto modo-_-) ya que pude POR FIN escribir el fic, ya que no tenía tiempo (si por un mal hábito que tengo y que apenas estoy tratando de erradicar¬¬, ES ALGO SANO!!!! Pa' que no piensen en otras cosas u_uU).  
  
En fin, unas cuantas dudas^^:  
  
[Kokoro(Ko')]: Jejejeje, perdona por confundirte, no te preocupes pronto empezarás a entender los cabos sueltos^^. Y sip, los dos chicos son posesivos, pero claro Ryo es (por así decirlo) más lindo^°. La razón de que los dos quieren a Ikari y a Ren, pues más o menos te puedes dar la idea en este chap., pero no puedo decirtela toda, ten paciencia y pronto sabrás el porqué n_n. La pareja de Manta, pues quería que fuera sorpresa pero, na!!!! No sé bien si será Tamao o una OC (opinen!!!!!o).  
  
[Taoistas]: Bueno eso de la menstruación, pues según yo me acuerdo (si porque tengo mala memoria-_-U), en mi secundaria recuerdo que me habían dicho que los hombres según si menstruaban, pero era algo por dentro, o sea que una parte de su pene (es que no me acuerdo el nombre de la parte de ahí o-oU) servía como una esponja y absorbía esa sangre, que es igual el mismo que le pasa a la mujer u_u, pero ellos cuentan que ni se dan cuenta de ello¬¬***. Aún así, mejor lo investigaré para decirte con más seguridad okki? n_n. Además el que un hombre se embarace, pues ya es un milagro no?^°  
  
[Nyt]: No te preocupes por las faltas^^ jejejejeje y me da mucho gusto que la primera vez que escribes un review fue en mi fic n_n, de igual forma me alegra que te guste y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, Thanks^°  
  
Ahora si!!!!!!!! Continuemos con el fic!!!!!!!^O^  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!   
  
L.M.N  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Un mes había pasado, al fin el torneo pronto comenzaría, sólo faltaba una semana, la última semana que tenían para prepararse a las preliminares.  
  
Cada chico que competiría se estaba preparando fuertemente, sobre todo en las artes marciales. Las armas no serían prohibidas así que era una gran ventaja para los que usaban algún artefacto, invocación, conjuros o cualquier otra forma que utilizara a un secundario para ganar, era estrictamente prohibido ya que en este torneo se vería la habilidad y la fuerza que tiene el guerrero, inclusive la astucia para ganar.  
  
Mientras tanto…….  
  
"¡Señorito ya sólo falta una semana para que inicie el torneo!"   
  
El fantasma bailó por doquier en felicidad.  
  
"Si, que feliz estoy" el pequeño dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
Los movimientos de Bason detuvieron en seco al ver el ánimo del su señor.   
  
"No se oye entusiasmado señorito"   
  
"¡Claro que no!" bufó. "Voy a tener como a esposo a alguien que ni si quiera conozco y contra mi voluntad" Ren se sentó enfadado en la cama.  
  
"Pero sí es así, ¿por qué no protestó?, como siempre lo hace señorito" Bason estaba confuso.   
  
"En realidad no lo sé" volteó a verlo, en su mirada podía verse duda. "Tal vez fue porque estaba aturdido de saber que puedo tener hijos"   
  
Un silencio inundó el lugar, pero no duró mucho como de costumbre.   
  
"Si, es algo que yo tampoco puedo asimilar todavía" el espíritu cruzó sus brazos y se colocó a lado del chico.  
  
Los dos duraron un tiempo meditando, los brazos cruzados, ojos bien cerrados y exhalando profundamente. Mientras el tiempo pasó, los dos continuaron en esa pose, hasta que Bason le vino una duda.  
  
"Señorito Ren, y si el hombre que gane no es honorable, ¿se casaría con él?"   
  
"……."   
  
"¿Señorito?" Bason miró al joven, todavía estaba en la misma posición.  
  
'Debe estar meditando profundamente' pensó, sintiendo un gran orgullo hacía el jovencito. 'Nunca había visto al señorito meditar así' lloriqueó de felicidad.   
  
Mientras el espíritu continuaba indagando en sus pensamientos, el cuerpo del chino cayó al suelo fuertemente.   
  
"¡SEÑORITO!" corrió a socorrerlo, volteó al chico para verlo de frente, para su gran sorpresa su señor tenía la cara morada y no respiraba. "¡Ahhhhhh aguante señorito!"   
  
Sin perder tiempo, el espíritu desabrochó el corsé que traía puesto y que lo estaba asfixiando. Al estar libre, los pulmones ahora podía exhalar el aire devolviendo a la vida al pequeño.   
  
"¡¿Se encuentra bien señorito?!" dijo y ayudó al joven a incorporarse.  
  
"S-si…….si, y-ya…….e-estoy b-bien……." La voz del joven era entrecortada al tratar de tomar todo el aire posible, los colores de su cara volvían a su usual tono pálido.  
  
"Me alegra mucho oír eso" suspiró aliviado, pero una línea amarilla pasó por su cuerpo partiéndolo en dos. "¡Ahhhhhhhhh!" gritó   
  
"Lo siento Bason, pero tenía que desquitarme con alguien"   
  
El fantasma lloriqueó por todo el lugar, a pesar de no tener cuerpo material ser partido por la mitad no era sensación que no lo alterara. Mientras corría por todo el cuarto, Ren miró el corsé tirado en el suelo.  
  
"Cómo pueden usar eso las mujeres" dijo pensativamente.   
  
"Bueno, la bellaza cuesta" rió suavemente la jovencita.   
  
"¿Jun?"  
  
"Perdona hermano por entrar sin avisar" le sonrió, pero de inmediato su mirada se puso oscura. "¿Por qué te quitaste el corsé?"   
  
"¿Eh?, ah…….pues, yo……." Ren quedó sin habla, siempre era impresionado cuando su hermana se enfadaba de ese modo.   
  
"¿Y bien?" tomó el corsé negro y se lo acercó a la cara.  
  
"Pues…….¡me estaba sofocando con eso!, ¡si Bason no me lo quitaba hubiera muerto asfixiado!"  
  
Jun no pudo evitar reírse a lo dicho.  
  
"¡Qué es tan gracioso!" replicó un poco molesto, aunque realmente no podía enfadarse con su queridísima hermana.   
  
"Perdona Ren, pero es que es gracioso el que alguien pueda quedarse sin aire con esto" rió nuevamente.   
  
"Dirás si es mujer" refunfuñó.   
  
"Si aunque para eso ya existen las fajas, que son más cómodas" sonrió como su usual.  
  
A este hecho, Ren bajó la mirada en resignación, no podía hacer nada con su hermana, ni si quiera reprocharle.   
  
"Pero ese corsé a funcionado bastante bien" Bason dijo, ya por fin al poder juntar sus mitades. "Mire señorita Jun, el señorito ya tiene una cintura más vistosa"   
  
La cara de Ren se enrojeció mientras Jun corrió de inmediato a la cómoda y sacó una cinta de medir.   
  
"Déjame ver……." al medir la cintura, gritó de alegría. "¡Ya tienes sesenta!"   
  
"¡QUÉ!" el pequeño estaba atónito.  
  
"No se alegra señorito" Bason dijo tomando los hombros de Ren.  
  
"¡Claro que no!, ¡YO NUNCA QUIZÉ TENER CINTURA DE MUJER!"  
  
El cuarto se llenó de mucho ruido; Jun que brincaba de alegría, Bason que trataba de tranquilizar a Ren, mientras este gritaba a todo volumen infinidad de protestas y diversas palabras más, la mayoría en desquite con el espíritu, por obvias razones…….  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Lejos del lugar, otro joven estaba entrenando con alma y espíritu, aunque más por mandato que por ánimos.  
  
"¿Todavía falta mucho?"  
  
El castaño se encontraba entre sentado sosteniendo cinco vasijas llenas de agua con sus brazos.  
  
"Aún no, no puedo creer que todavía sigas quejándote con estos entrenamientos" resopló la güera con su típico tono.  
  
"Jijijijijiji……." La risita apagó con un tremendo suspiro de resignación.   
  
"Cielos" Manta miró el entrenamiento, realmente era muy pesado, pero eso no era lo sorprendente sino el que Anna lo estuviera entrenando a pesar de saber que no se casará con ella.   
  
"Siento compasión por Don Yoh" dijo Ryu sentándose a lado del pequeño güero. "Doña Anna ahora está más estricta que antes"   
  
"Sí, quizás quiere vengarse con Yoh por dejarla" inquirió.  
  
"Que dijeron" la mirada de la chica fue asesina.   
  
"¡¡NADA!!"   
  
"Hmmm……." Se volteó y continúo observando el cronómetro, que no marcaba nada, como era la costumbre de la chica en ponerlo.   
  
Los hombres guardaron silencio, aunque Anna ya no fuera la prometida de Yoh, eso no cambiaba nada su actitud amargada e intimidante.   
  
En ello, Silver salió de la casa trayendo una gran bandeja.  
  
"¿Alguien quiere té?"   
  
"¡YO!" gritaron al unísono los hombres, Anna sólo se acercó para tomarlo.   
  
"¿Oigan y yo qué?"   
  
"Tú te quedas ahí y continúas tu entrenamiento hasta que termine el tiempo" la jovencita dio la espalda.   
  
"No es justo" lloriqueó grandemente a su desgracia.   
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
En otro lugar, por un lote abandonado, en chico golpeó fuertemente varias tablas situadas en diferentes formas. La habilidad con que las rompía era sorprendente, al verlo parecía que flotaba moviendo con rapidez sus piernas y sus brazos.   
  
Al terminar se inclinó golpeando el suelo, atrás del sólo se percibía un inmenso humo y todas las tablas hacerse añicos.  
  
Aplausos se oyeron…….  
  
"¡Wow!, eso fue sorprendente Ryo, ¡eres el mejor!" Ikari aplaudió y gritó entusiasmado lo más que podían sus pulmones.   
  
Ryo lo miró seriamente, el moreno traía uno pantalón algo ajustados a su cuerpo, mostrando los músculos bien formados de sus piernas, no traía camisa, así que todo su torso podía verse perfectamente, en la cabeza traía un cinto, lo que lo hacía ver más chico malo y muy atractivo. Al verlo, el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse.   
  
El moreno, miró al castaño durante un tiempo, y observó algo que no era costumbre en él.   
  
"¿Por qué traes el cabello agarrado?" dijo fríamente.   
  
"¿Eh?, ah, jejejeje pues verás quería cambiar un poco, siempre estoy con el pelo suelto" rió un poco nervioso, ya que la mirada de Ryo no le gustaba para nada. "¿No te gusta?"   
  
No dijo nada el moreno, lo que le causó más preocupación al otro chico, sabía que cuando Ryo guardaba silencio era porque algo no le agradaba en absoluto.   
  
"No, te ves bien así" dijo después de un rato.  
  
Una gran sorpresa tomó al chico, no se esperaba que Ryo le dijera algo así.  
  
"¿E-enserio?" dijo más rojo se tornaban sus mejillas.   
  
"¡Que sí maldita sea!, ¡que estás sordo o qué!"   
  
Todo volvió a la normalidad, Ikari se sintió feliz que por lo menos unos cuantos segundos Ryo había cambiado un poco con él, haciéndolo sonreír.  
  
"De que demonios te ríes" dijo amenazadoramente.  
  
"Ahhh…….n-no, de nada" rió nervioso, nunca le gustaba hacer que se enfadara.   
  
Ryo lo miró todavía con su típica mirada intimidante, pero le dio la espalda para seguir con su entrenamiento, no sin antes.  
  
"¿Ya hiciste la comida?"   
  
El castaño paralizó, por quedarse ahí viendo como entrenaba el moreno, se le había olvidado comprar las cosas para hacer la comida.  
  
"Ah, bueno…….yo…….verás……." balbuceó sin saber que decir.  
  
"¡ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS IMBÉCIL!" la paciencia de Ryo comenzaba acabarse.   
  
"¡¡¡SI!!!" salió corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad.   
  
Ryo miró de entre ojo como corría, al perderlo de vista se volteó para proseguir con su entrenamiento, pero una risita lo hizo detener.  
  
"¿Qué demonios quieres Soma?" dijo sin voltearse.   
  
El otro muchacho rió más fuerte, se encontraba arriba de la rama de un árbol que se encontraba ahí en ese lote.   
  
"Vamos Ryo, así es como tratas a un viejo amigo"   
  
"¡TÚ NO ERES MI AMIGO!" rugió y se volteó a verlo, en sus ojos se mostraba claramente ese odio que tenía.   
  
"Ja, y yo que creí que éramos buenos amigos" su voz se oyó un poco triste.   
  
"Déjate de hipocresías y dime que carajos quieres" la paciencia no era una virtud que el moreno tuviera.   
  
La cara del chico claro se tornó seria, saltó del árbol y aterrizó no muy lejos de otro.  
  
"La paciencia nunca fue uno de tus fuertes, cierto Ryo"   
  
El silencio del moreno era todo lo que se necesitaba para saber que si no se marchaba en ese instante, pagaría muy caro el estar aquí.   
  
"Y tú siempre fuiste un condenado hipócrita traicionero" sonrió con desprecio.  
  
Al parecer esas palabras ahora si llegaron al otro joven, que ciñó un poco en entrecejo en coraje, pero después volvió a poner la misma cara engreída.  
  
"Auch, esas palabras duelen" actuó como si estuviera herido. "Pero si quieres ir al grano de una vez, muy bien querido Ryo" su vista disparó hacía el moreno, que hacía lo mismo a él.  
  
"Esta es la última vez que te dejo entregarme a Ikari por las buenas"   
  
"Sabes muy bien que nunca me a gustado el camino fácil" rió.  
  
El otro hombre fue el que puso ahora mala cara.   
  
"Muy bien, mi paciencia se acabado" le sonrió cínicamente. "Pero como soy un buen amigo, te dejaré que entrenes y cuando nos toque pelear…….me encargaré de tenerte lista una lápida"   
  
"Más bien querrás decir para ti"   
  
Soma lo miró con desprecio, y se alejó del lugar caminando.  
  
Ryo no le quitó la mirada hasta que desapareció del lugar, suspiró un poco y prosiguió su entrenamiento.   
  
'No permitiré que tengas a Ikari, NUNCA, su poder sólo me pertenece a mí' pensó un rato para después agarrar otras tablas que se encontraban en el suelo.  
  
"El poder de Ikari es mío y el poder de la dinastía Tao será sólo mía, ¡¡MÍA!!" gritó al aire, para ser sustituido por una carcajada.  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
El día continúo y en los alrededores, no muy lejos en un parque, el Ainu corrió sin descanso por el lugar.  
  
"Siento que moriré" masculló.  
  
Kororo lo seguía y con su diminuta hoja le daba un poco de aire.   
  
"Ahhhhhh, ¿¡por qué mi hermana tiene que ser tan estricta!?"continúo sus quejas sin fijarse ya por donde andaba y terminó corriendo por otra trayectoria.  
  
"Como que siento que ya debería de haber llegado con mi hermana, ¿verdad Kororo?" dijo sin fijarse en el camino, su vista recaía en el suelo.   
  
El pequeño espíritu miró a los alrededores y se dio cuenta que ese no era el camino, de inmediato jaló la playera del chico, pero este no sintió nada. Continuó corriendo un rato más sin escuchar nada más que sus pensamientos.   
  
'No sé por qué es mi hermana así conmigo, yo ganaré el torneo fácilmente de eso no hay duda' siguió corriendo, quitando a Kororo de su vista de manera inconciente. 'Aunque me enfrentaré a Yoh, esto no será igual como competir por ser Shaman King, habrá resentimiento verdadero' suspiró.   
  
Después de correr un tiempo sin rumbo bien el chico salió a la calle, continuó así por media hora más, todavía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, haciendo acciones de forma inconciente. Muchas miradas de personas que lo veían pasar se quedaban extrañados, sobre todo cuando atravesaba calles sin fijarse y causaba que los coches se detuvieran repentinamente, otros se estampaban y algunos apenas frenaban lo suficiente para no atropellarlo. Todo esto hacía que a Kororo se le pusiera pálida la piel y que casi le diera un ataque al corazón, al ver lo cerca que estaba Horo Horo de pasar a la otra vida.   
  
Pasó otra media hora y Horo pasó una calle muy concurrida. 'Tal vez debería idear un plan, ahora que lo recuerdo prometí con Yoh no usar a Kororo, que haré……' al llegar a la mitad de la calle. "¡Ya sé que haré!" detuvo en seco.   
  
El pitido de una bocina se oyó venir cerca al muchacho, sin poder parar un coche iba arroyar al Ainu, de repente se vio un pequeño vislumbre de una silueta que toma a Horo y lo salva.   
  
"Auch" se quejó al caer en la baqueta. "¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!" miró en asombro.  
  
"¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh mis compras!!!, todas fueron aplastadas" miró con lágrimas en sus ojos, todo lo que había comprado yacía en el suelo hecho puré.   
  
Horo se incorporó todavía sin saber bien que había pasado.   
  
"Hey chico estás bien" preguntó al joven que se encontraba arrodillado dándole la espalda.   
  
"¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!, mis compras se hicieron trizas por el auto" volteó enfada a Horo. "No si bien me lo decía Ryo, el heroísmo no es bueno" continuó reprochando.  
  
"¿Un momento tú me salvaste de ser atropellado?"   
  
"¡Claro que si idiota!, sino lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo tendría mis compras enteras" refunfuñó.   
  
Al mirar al joven, el chico claro quedó perplejo y sin habla.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?, ¿por qué me miras así?"   
  
"¡¡¡HAO!!!" gritó a todo volumen y retrocedió de un brinco, se alistó para pelear. "¡Miserable!, ¡todavía sigues con vida!"   
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!" miró boqui abierto. "¡Como puedes hablarme así!, ¡después de que te salvé la vida!, tú deberías ser el que estaría muerto"   
  
"¡Tus trucos no te servirán de nada Hao!"   
  
"¡¡OTRA VEZ CON ESO!!" el chico castaño largo rechinó los dientes en exasperación. "¡¡NO SOY HAO!!, MI NOMBRE ES IKARI ANNATA, NO H-A-O!!!" respiró agitadamente.   
  
Todas las personas que circulaban por el lugar voltearon a ver de donde provenía tan tremendo escándalo.  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien, pero baja la voz" Horo se sintió avergonzado ante tanta mirada. "Muy bien, sino eres Hao, pruébalo"  
  
Ikari sólo lo miró.  
  
"Y como lo haré si ni siquiera sé quien es"   
  
Horo pensó durante un rato, al no ver acción alguna Ikari se acercó al otro chico y a escasos centímetros de su cara le dijo.   
  
"Págame" fue lo único que dijo.  
  
"¡¿Qué?!, ¿y yo por qué?" protestó enfadado.  
  
"¡Yo te salve la vida!" la frente del chico chocó contra la de Horo en pelea.   
  
"¡No se le cobra a alguien que ayudas!" continuó peleando.  
  
"¡Se supone que deberías estar agradecido conmigo!   
  
Así continuaron la pelea, la pobre del Pokkuru se sentía sumamente avergonzada y trató de separarlos lo más rápido que podía.   
  
"¡No te interpongas Kororo!, ¡déjame ponerlo en su lugar a ese engreído!"   
  
"¡¡Ahora resulta que soy engreído!!" una inmensa aura roja cubrió al castaño y muchas venitas resaltaron de se frente.   
  
Al quitar al Pokkuru de enfrente, Horo se acercó más al otro chico todavía con insinuación de pelea, pero una tremenda bofetada casi como la de Anna fue plantada en su cara.   
  
"¡Oye…!" trató de replicar, pero sus ánimos fueron cortados al ver unas lágrimas formarse en los ojos del otro joven.   
  
"Eres…….eres……." tembló furioso. "¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!" al decir esto se resbaló al suelo y sollozó.   
  
Todas las personas cercar miraron la escena, muchas murmuraban, otras se preguntaban que le había hecho el chico de cabellera azulado al otro, unos sólo daban miradas acusadoras y algunos parecía que querían ir en auxilio del castaño largo.   
  
Horo al ver esto no pudo evitar sentir una tremenda culpa además de vergüenza.   
  
"Oye, oye, espera yo…….lo siento, perdona si te herí" trató de tranquilizarlo.   
  
De repente, Ikari se levantó de un salto y ahora le dio un puñetazo al Ainu en la otra mejilla.  
  
"¡POR TU CULPA RYO SE ENFADARÁ CONMIGO!" lloriqueó.  
  
Horo se sobaba sus tremendos cachetes inflamados.  
  
"¿Ryo?"   
  
"¡¡Si!!, se pone muy furioso cuando hago errores especialmente cuando es de la comida"  
  
La mirada de Horo relajó un poco, le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ya que no podía por el dolor en sus mejillas.   
  
"Ya entiendo, entonces es eso"   
  
"¿Huh?"   
  
"No te preocupes, te repondré la comida, ven sígueme"   
  
Ikari un poco aturdido al cambio, lo siguió sin decir nada……  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
"¿Cómo te sientes?"   
  
Yoh se encontraba tirado en el patio, sus ojos pedidos en agotamiento y sus piernas que temblaban como vibradores.   
  
"……." no hubo respuesta.   
  
Silver sintió compasión pos su hijo, se sentó en la repisa, esperó a que el chico recobrara el aliento y quizás la conciencia.   
  
"¿Cómo se encuentra Silver?"   
  
El diminuto joven se sentó a un lado del apache y miró con igual sentimiento a Yoh.  
  
"Pues al parecer bien, pero sigue tirado ahí"   
  
Los dos observaron al castaño, parecía que estaba balbuceando algo.   
  
"Además se le ha pasado balbuceando" adicionó Silver. Una gota de sudor que recorre su frente.   
  
"Disculpe" dijo casi inaudible.  
  
"¿Sí?"   
  
"Me gustaría saber cuando será su boda con el señor Mikihisa, tenía entendido que sería en este mes, ¿no es cierto?"   
  
Silver asintió, todavía echando ojo a ver alguna reacción diferente en Yoh. Sin embargo, todavía continuaba igual, quizás lo diferente es que ahora ya se le oía ruido salir de su boca.   
  
"¿Cuándo será?"   
  
"Dentro de dos semanas" respondió con calma, brazos cruzados en su pecho y en forma casi de meditación.   
  
"¡¿Qué?!, en dos semanas, pero sólo falta una para que el torneo empiece"   
  
"Lo sé" simple respuesta llena de calma.  
  
"¿Pero no cree que será mucha presión para Yoh?" Manta siguió observando al apache confuso. "Además……. ¿no debería hacer los preparativos?"   
  
Silver volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en sus labios.   
  
"De eso se está encargando la abuela de Yoh"   
  
"¡¿Qué?!, no se supone que es obligación suya y del señor Mikihisa"   
  
"Jijijijjiji….... si pero la abuela le gusta hacer siempre los preparativos"   
  
Yoh dijo, sentado enfrente de ellos. El diminuto güero saltó de espanto al oír la voz de su mejor amigo repentinamente.  
  
"Ahhhhh, ¡a que horas te recuperaste!"   
  
Manta señaló con su dedo y vio de entre ojo a Silver, este sólo le sonrió dando a insinuar que él ya se había percatado antes de que Yoh ya estaba en perfecto estado.   
  
"Hace como unos cuantos segundos antes, jijijiiji"   
  
Manta suspiró era normal siempre ver a Yoh hacer cosas raras a lo cual ya se había acostumbrado.   
  
"Yoh"   
  
Los tres hombres voltearon a la voz. Mikihisa se encontraba a unos cuantos metros lejos de Yoh y los demás, su semblanza igual que siempre.  
  
"¿Sí?"   
  
"¿Crees que estás listo para el torneo?"   
  
El chico claro miró extrañado, al igual que Silver y Manta, los dos sólo observaron escuchando atentamente la conversación, no sin antes.   
  
"¿Cuando dejarás de usar la máscara?" el apache preguntó, frunció el entrecejo.   
  
"Ah…….bueno, yo…….hmmmm"   
  
"¡Siempre dices lo mismo!" bufó.   
  
Unas cuantas gotitas salieron de la frente de los dos chicos que miraban con entretenimiento la pequeña discusión de los hombres, aunque el castaño era el divertido y el diminuto güero sólo miraba incrédulo.   
  
"Prometo que me la quitaré pronto" Mikihisa dijo a Silver que se encontraba bastante enfrente del molesto.   
  
"¡Eso me dijiste hace tres meses!"   
  
La discusión continúo un rato hasta la intervención del castaño.   
  
"Vamos, no peleen, tranquilízate mamá, ya verás que papá se la quitará pronto, jijijiji"   
  
Silver sólo dio la espalda irritado, los tres hombres sólo lo miraron.   
  
"Ejem……." tosió un poco trayendo la atención de Yoh y de Manta, además para cambiar la situación presente. "Yoh, necesito que me muestres tus habilidades"   
  
"¿Mis habilidades?" se intrigó el joven.  
  
"Tú bien sabes que este torneo no es como el de los shamanes, así que la habilidad espiritual no te servirá de nada"   
  
"Si lo sé, por eso Pyron me ha estado entrenando en Kun fu y Amidamaru a mejorar mis habilidades con la espada"   
  
La mirada, si pudiera decirse así, fue seria; Mikihisa sabía bien como estaba entrenando Yoh, era muy capaz a pesar de no gustarle entrenar. La preparación que el joven se puso ha sido la más pesada y rigurosa que jamás había visto a él ponerse, al parecer el querer ganar el torneo es la gran motivación del chico.   
  
"Sí, y tus habilidades han mejorado considerablemente"   
  
Yoh llevó una mano torpemente a su cabeza y rió como siempre lo hace.   
  
"Además, Pyron dice que ha aprendido muy bien las técnicas" Silver agregó, ya no dando la espalda a ellos y miró con orgullo al chico delgado.   
  
"Sí, de eso me he percatado, pero……." Detuvo, con ello los otros hombres atendieron más a sus palabras. "Crees que con eso, podrás vencer a jóvenes que han pasado su vida entrenándose en las artes marciales"   
  
"¡Dudas de tu hijo!" Silver protestó, pero Yoh lo cortó.  
  
"Mi padre tienen razón" dijo, el apache quiso decir algo más, pero el joven continúo. "Yo ya había pensado en eso, un poco después de hacerme a la idea"   
  
"¿A la idea?" dijeron los dos al unísono.   
  
"Si, de que este torneo no lo podré ganar"   
  
Silver y Manta miraron impactados, mientras la cara de Yoh se tornaba seria.   
  
"P-pero Yoh……." Manta trató de decirle alguna palabra a su amigo.   
  
"En realidad, tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad mamá?" el chico lo miró.  
  
Silver no dijo nada más que cabecear en acuerdo, tornando su vista hacía otro lado.   
  
"¿E-entonces?, si ya sabías eso, ¿por qué todavía continuaste?"  
  
"Sencillo Manta" volteó a verlo. "Porque en realidad amo a Ren y quería luchar por él, no importara lo que fuese, aunque supiera que no podría ganar" sonrió.   
  
Manta estaba estupefacto, nunca hubiera adivinado que su mejor amigo estuviera así de enamorado de Ren. 'Sabe muy bien ocultarlo' meditó, su mirada que relaja sin quitar la preocupación.   
  
"¿Y qué harás ahora Yoh?"   
  
"Seguiré entrenado y haré lo mejor posible mamá" continúo sonriendo.   
  
"Eso era todo lo que quería saber Yoh" Mikihisa dijo, una sonrisa en su rostro se muestra aunque es tapada por la máscara.   
  
Los tres hombres estaban extrañados.   
  
"Todavía hay una esperanza para ti Yoh"   
  
Yoh se encontraba confundido, al igual que los otros dos.   
  
"¿Una esperanza?" repitió.  
  
"Si en realidad quieres a Ren……." Sin poder terminar la frase, el castaño lo corta.  
  
"¡Claro que quiero a Ren!, y haría cualquier cosa por él" su voz era decidida.  
  
La sonrisa continúo en los labios del hombre sin verse, comenzó a alejarse y con la mano llamó a Yoh a que lo siguiera, el joven no dudó ni un segundo en hacerlo, así los dos salieron de la casa. El apache y el güero sólo observaron, aunque había cierta inquietud por parte del diminuto en querer seguirlos.  
  
"Esto lo debe hacer solo Yoh" Silver le dijo al jovencito.   
  
"¿Eso cree?" la voz del diminuto no estaba segura.   
  
"Esto es algo que sólo le concierne a Yoh, sólo estorbaremos" dicho esto, el hombre comenzó a caminar para entrar a la casa.   
  
'Tiene razón, si Yoh quiere a Ren, tendrá que hacerlo por sí mismo' pensó un poco y también entró a la pensión. Adentro…….  
  
"Y por cierto, ¿dónde está Amidamaru?" preguntó un cierto chico diminuto.   
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Durante un tiempo, hubo silencio alrededor de ahí, pero unos cuantos pasos se oyeron acercarse al lugar.   
  
"Al fin, ya llegué"   
  
Muy feliz, un jovencito se paró enfrente de la casa y sonrió alegremente…….  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Notas finales: Uyyyyy suspenso!!!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAo, en fin, bueno pues aquí aparece un chico, ¿quién será?, os aseguro que no es OC (aliviados? n_nU). Bien bueno ahora pensando bien, en realidad Yoh no tienen posibilidades de ganar ese torneo, claro ya que el no sabe Kun fu o alguna otra arte marcial, sabe algo con la espada claro, pero aún así no es suficiente contra expertos en ello^^U. ¿Aún así podrá ganar? (claro que yop sep la respuesta =b).  
  
Bueno, en realidad con la medidas de Ren en su cintura, se supone que la mejor y más bella es medir 60 en una mujer n_n, aunque pues en la serie, el chico tiene hasta menos u_u (aún así, le pongo la mejor^°).  
  
Sin más que decir (por ahora^o^), cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, por fa' pongan un review!!!! Si es duda se las responderé al principio n_n. Quiero saber su opinión, todas son importantes y serán bien recibidas, además de ser agradecidas de antemano=^-^=. Arigatou.  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
Os ya dije que continuará?.......n_n Okki  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
Ludra Maco Naít  
  
---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------Ludra Stirbt Nie---------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*--------------- 


	6. La última semana

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•War's Love•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥  
****Por Ludra-Jenova**

* * *

**Aviso importante:** Hiya!, bien te hago saber que he creado un foro de yaoi en español n-n y que por ahora no hay mucho miembros, no lleva mucho tiempo de haber sido hecho y me agradaría contar con tu presencia ahí n-n…en ese lugar además de poder hablar de temáticas yaoi encontrarás muchas curiosidades como: Fanfics, Doujinshis, Archivos torrent para bajar videos yaoi y juegos yaoi, una Galería, entre más n-n, así que espero te unas a mi foro. 

**Para entrar al Foro pon esta dirección sin espacios:**

H t t p : l u d r a s t e m p l e. s u d d e n l a u n c h 3. c o m

**

* * *

Información:** Si quieres saber cuales son los fics que están actualizados además de este, checa mi Bio, ahí pondré una lista n-n **

* * *

**

**•♥•Notas de Ludra•♥•**

Hiya!! nOn, sorry a todos los que estaban esperando por mi fic, SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! De repente me di cuenta que hay muchas cosas que hacer y no distribuía bien mi tiempo, además de que a pesar de eso no podía hacer todas u-u y estaba súper enviciada con Neopets XP (un juego online, que recomiendo que no jueguen a menos que sepan medir su tiempo ahí n-n).

Pero bueno por fin ya pude terminar este capítulo y les hago saber que no lo ponía antes porque como prometí dar una súper actualización de mis fics, pues tenía que terminar todos los demás para poder poner el capítulo nuevo u-u…en fin, eso no me agradaba del todo porque tenía que esperar por terminar los otros para actualizar los demásalgo que no me gusta hacer u-u…yo termino fic o chap. Y de inmediato lo pongo XD, yep así es como me gusta n-n

Por cierto NUNCA vuelvo hacer una súper actualización, a menos que esté de muy buen humor para hacerla, simplemente no me agradó u-u

Pero bueno ahora con el fic, pues aquí ya verán como le hará Yoh para ganar la mano de Ren, un poco de todo y….por ahora no sé que más decir….WOW!!!! OoO, no puedo creer que me haya quedado sin palabras!!!!...bueno en fin, como varios dicen tener bloqueo mental, yo tengo bloqueo de notas XD…pero esto no es importante, así que lean el fic!! n-n

**

* * *

**

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
L.M.N**

**

* * *

**

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

El día continuaba pasando y cerca en una parte abierta de las montañas, alejada totalmente de la ciudad, dos hombres habían llegado…

**"Bien Yoh"** comenzó Mikihisa.** "Aquí comenzarás a entrenar"**

**"¿A entrenar?"** aturdió.

**"Así es, te enseñaré una nueva técnica"**

**"¿Una nueva técnica?, ¿y por qué no me la enseñaste hace tres semanas?" **

**"No era necesario, de hecho con esta semana que tienes será lo único que necesitas" **

**"¿En realidad lo crees?" **

**"Completamente"** con ello se coloca en posición de batalla.** "Ahora intenta atacarme sin utilizar tus poderes de shaman"**

Yoh hizo exactamente lo que le pidió su padre, con gran velocidad corrió hacia él intentando dar un golpe seco y certero en su cara, al intentarlo la falló al instante. El chico castaño sabía perfectamente que fallaría por algo su padre lo entrenaría, aún así la forma como evito su ataque fue muy impar; el hombre en mascarado solamente desvió un poco su cabeza y su cuerpo, a escasos centímetros de golpearlo, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

**"Lo ves Yoh" **Mikihisa llamó. **"Ahora intenta golpearme sin parar"**

El castaño asintió, con ello se lanzó de inmediato contra su padre, tratando de golpear tal como Pyron le había enseñado, buscando puntos débiles, pero ningún golpe llegaba ni siquiera su padre tenía que detener el golpe o desviarlo, parecía como si supiera que haría eso.

_**'¡Eso es!'**_ pensó al tiempo en que detuvo en seco

**"Ya te diste cuenta, ¿cierto?" **

Yoh asintió.

**"Esta técnica es simplemente para evitar los ataques"**

El chico castaño escuchó atento.

**"Existen muchas técnicas que funcionan para evitar ataques del otro oponente o simplemente para bloquearlos" **dijo acto seguido por sentarse en una roca cerca de ahí. **"Pero esta técnica no es tan simple como lo parece, no todos pueden hacerla"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Esta técnica es conocida como el lector de Auras" **

**"¿Lector de Auras dijiste?" **

**"Así es, fue creado por uno de nuestros ancestros…Yahg Asakura"**

Yoh guardó silencio tratando de recordar algo sobre el nombre mencionado.

**"¡Ahora recuerdo!"** tronó dedos.** "Él es uno de los Asakura más raros de la familia, ¿no?"** rió.

**"Sí es él, al cual te le pareces mucho"** Yoh rió ante el comentario.** "A Yagh no le gustaba pelear, simplemente vivir la vida sin preocupaciones y totalmente relajado"**

**"Hey igual que yo, jijijijiji" **

**"A él no le importaba cual fuera la razón, odiaba pelear y evitaba hacerlo, aunque no siempre podía oír de eso simplemente, a él no le agradaba lastimar gente ni hacer a nadie sufrir, así que el buscó la manera de poder pelear sin lastimar y salir vencedor" **

**"Ohh ya veo, pero, ¿qué tienen que ver las auras?"** inquirió.

**"La técnica consiste en sentir el aura de tu oponente y verla antes de que esta te pueda hacer un golpe, con eso es como si leyeras lo que va hacer tiempo antes de ser ejecutada"**

Yoh sorprendió, no sabía que podía sentirse las auras y con ellas pudiera saber los movimientos de tu oponente.

**"¿Pero cómo puedes sentir el aura?" **

**"En realidad es muy difícil lograrlo necesitas de una tranquilidad interior completa, lograr enfocar tu mente en blanco, unificar tu propia aura con la del otro y después de eso una imagen en tu mente mostrará el aura de movimiento de tu oponente" **

**"Cielos, se oye realmente genial"** clamó boquiabierto.

**"Lo es, una vez que llegas a dominarla" **

**"Pero dices que es muy difícil, entonces, ¿cómo se suponen qué la domine en un semana?" **

**"Para cualquier otra persona le tomaría años inclusive casi una vida"** comenzó a pararse.** "Pero tú Yoh, muestras la misma tranquilidad que tenía Yagh, su misma forma de actuar, parece como su fueras él"**

Yoh sonrió.

**"Estoy seguro que te será fácil dominarlo, ya que la técnica misma encaja perfectamente en tu persona" **

**"Jijijiji…¿eso crees?"**

**"Totalmente" **

Mikihisa vio a Yoh sonreír al hecho, podía darse cuenta en la expresión de su hijo un nuevo cambio, antes se encontraba triste por dentro al factor de saber de ante mano su derrota en el torneo, sin poder lograr hacer nada perdería a Ren y eso lo tenía muy agobiado. Pero el darle esta nueva esperanza al chico lo había devuelto a su ser anterior.

**"Muy bien Yoh" **llamó **"No debes perder tiempo, colócate y trata de evitar los golpes que te daré con la técnica" **

Yoh asintió, se alejó un poco, volteó su vista concentrada a la tarea y relajó su cuerpo.

**"Estás listo Yoh" **

**"¡¡LO ESTOY!!"**

Ante la respuesta el padre del chico corrió a toda velocidad…mientras Yoh lo observaba y esperaba por el golpe…

**

* * *

**

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

Una ráfaga de aire sopló por todo la ciudad, el viento se había descarriado como insinuando problemas por venir. Ikari sintió estremecerse, durante los pasados veinte minutos el viento continuaba soplando sin cesar y el no traía nada más que una playera roja, unos short negros y unos guaraches, lo cual no ayudaba en absoluto.

**"¡Achou!" **

Ryo volteó a verlo con mala cara.

**"Ahh lo siento Ryo, perdona por molestar tu tiempo de meditación"** se inclinó.** "¡Lo siento!"**

El chico castaño largo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, sabía perfectamente que al moreno no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que alguien lo desconcentrara, no importara cual fuera la causa.

**"¡Cállate idiota!"** refunfuñó. **"Y porque demonios no te pones algo más si te mueres de frío"**

Ikari sorprendió, durante su tiempo con Ryo el jamás le había permitido irse para conseguir ropa cuando el meditaba, siempre debía de estar ahí por sí algo se le ofrecía. Esta actitud fue demasiado rara, no al hecho de desagradarle pero era totalmente extraño cambios tan repentinos en una persona y más si esa era Ryo.

**"¡Qué diablos esperas!, ¡muévete imbécil o te congelaras!" **

**"Ahh, sí Ryo" **

**"Y tráeme el agua que está en el congelado entendiste" **

El castaño largo asintió y corrió hacia la casa no lejos del terreno, mientras lo hacia continuaba extrañado ante los cambios de su amigo, esas actitudes de cómo si realmente le importara él empezaron cuando el otro chico apareció.

_**'¿Tendrá todo esto que ver con Soma?'**_ pensó. _**'Pero, ¿por qué?'**_ continuó indagando como llegaba al edificio donde vivían los dos…

**

* * *

**

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

**"Veo que te estás entrenando muy duro amigo" **

Ryo pudo reconocer la molesta voz de Soma, como odiaba oírlo y más cuando fingía mostrarse amable.

**"¿Qué demonios quieres?" **

**"Uyyy aún de malas, esa actitud tuya no te llevará lejos Ryo"** mofó.

**"Nunca me ha agradado ir tan lejos, prefiero las cosas más cercas"** con ello se levantó y le dio la cara al otro chico.** "Pero prefiero tener lo más lejos posible cosas desagradables como tú, ¡ah! sin ofender «amigo»"**

Una mueca de desprecio y risa se mostró en el chico pálido.

**"Veo que piensas usar el Sokuwa" **

No hubo respuesta.

**"Hace tiempo que no usabas esa técnica, veo que quieres llegar bien preparado al torneo"** rió.

**"Digamos que quiero matar a una alimaña ahí"** inquirió.** "Además sabes que me gusta terminar con las cosas rápidamente"**

**"Si, siempre fuiste tan desesperado"** le da una mirada fría. **"Por eso siempre fuiste el segundo"**

Ryo gruñó ante el comentario, pero no dijo ni actúo para callar al otro chico, lo conocía bastante bien y si lo hacía, haría a Soma sentirse mejor.

**"¡Ryo ya vine!"** gritó con alegría Ikari.** "Mira traje el agua, aunque no sé para que quieres esta agua negra y…"** detuvo al ver a Soma ahí.

**"Hola Ikari"** saludo con una gran sonrisa.** "Tiempo que no nos veíamos"**

**"Ryo, ¿qué hace el aquí?"** retrocedió un poco.

**"Nada, además ya se iba, ¿cierto Soma?"** lo último lo dijo con un rechinido por sus dientes

**"Sí tienes razón ya me voy, nos veremos Ryo amigo"** volteó a ver al castaño. **"Nos veremos Ikari"**

Con ello brinco y aventó una aguja larga directamente al pecho del castaño, la cual se enclavó profundamente. Ikari dejó caer el agua la cual se estrello en el suelo como el cayó fuertemente a la tierra.

**"¡NO!" **

Al instante Ryo se acercó a Ikari, pero de repente al agua se convirtió en humo negro y entró al cuerpo del chico por la herida.

**"¡MALDITO PERRO!"** enfureció y se abalanzó contra el pálido.

Soma rió esquizofrénicamente para desaparecer antes de que Ryo pudiera hacerle algo, sin poder hacer nada el moreno golpeó la tierra, rechinó sus dientes y maldijo miles de veces.

**"R-R-Ry…o" **

La voz llamó la atención del moreno, nuevamente se acercó al chico, observó la aguja transparente larga insertada en el pecho de Ikari y sin esperar más tiempo la removió consiguiendo al mismo tiempo un gran quejido doloroso.

**"R-Ry…o"** masculló débilmente.

**"Guarda silencio imbécil o te dolora más"**

Así lo hizo el castaño largo, pero más bien de guardar silencio se desmayó entre los brazos del moreno. Ryo lo observó sin emociones en su cara y rompió una parte de su camisa exponiendo algo del pecho totalmente liso de Ikari. Con la misma aguja Ryo comenzó a marcar una insignia en el pecho del chico, sangre salió, pero de inmediato se secó al igual que la herida para dejar simplemente una cicatriz con ese símbolo.

**"Esto te mantendrá vivo"** masculló.

Al tiempo se levantó y llevó cargado al castaño lejos de ahí, hacia su casa…

**

* * *

**

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

**"Cielos…" **

La voz sonó entre un suspiro.

**"¿Qué sucede señorito?"** El fantasma apareció al lado del joven.** "¿Por qué el suspiro?"**

**"No fue suspiro Bason"** inquirió, tono suave y serio.

Las estrellas en el firmamento comenzaban a verse, el día ya había acabado y la noche había hecho su entrada hacía dos horas. Ren observaba el cielo le encantaba hacerlo todos los días, parecía como si su tormento desapareciera con sólo verlas.

**"Mira las estrellas Bason" **

El fantasma lo hizo.

**"No hay nada más que pueda relajarme como las estrellas"** otro suspiro salió.** "Que bellas son, ¿no?"**

**"Si señorito son muy bellas, pero…" **

**"Pero… ¿qué?" **

**"¿Porque se encuentra tan triste señorito?"**

Ren rió un poco, aún sin dejar de ver las estrellas.

**"Que pregunta Bason, dentro de una semana empieza el torneo, pronto me casaré con un chico quien no conozco y que no amo"**

El fantasma no dijo nada, comprendía perfectamente como debía sentirse su señor, casarse con alguien que jamás vio, sin conocerlo ni amarlo, sería igual si salieras y buscaras casarte con el primer hombre que te encuentres en la calle, claro que este sería uno de los mejores guerreros del mundo, pero eso era algo que no importaba.

**"Ahora que lo recuerdo"** comentó al aire.** "Dígame señorito, a usted le gusta Yoh Asakura no es cierto?"**

Ren de inmediato aturdió ante la pregunta, toda su cara se encontraba roja.

**"¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!"** bufó.** "¡¿De dónde sacaste eso Bason?!"**

**"B-bueno, es-es que…que"** tartamudeó.

**"¡Dilo de una vez!" **

**"Bueno una vez que entré a su recámara para despertarlo, lo oí decir entre sueños el nombre del joven Yoh" **

Una sombra negra cubrió todo el cuerpo del chino, se había quedado sin palabras mientras el fantasma continúo hablando.

**"Le iba a hablar sobre eso, pero creo que se me olvidó" **rió un poco el fantasma antes de ser partido por la espada de Ren. **"¡Ahhhhhhh!" **

**"¡Toma eso para que no se te olviden las cosas!" **

Ren volteó volvió a centrar su atención en las estrellas ignorando los quejidos de su fantasma.

_**'¿Qué si me gusta Yoh?'**_ meditó, durante un tiempo en el cielo oscuro la cara del chico castaño apareció, al verla Ren sus mejillas se tornaron totalmente rojas.

_**'Sí, si me gusta Yoh…rayos como pude caerme por alguien como él'**_ se regaño.

**"Señorito, ¿por qué se sonrojo?"** comentó Bason ya después de logar unirse.

Ren volteó con mirada intensa al espíritu, Bason se cubrió con sus brazos esperando por sentir la furia de su amo en el, pero por una extraña razón no llego nada.

**"Tienes razón Bason"** comentó Ren llamando la atención de su sirviente. **"Yoh me gusta y por más que intente negarlo ya no puedo"**

**"¿En serio?" **

Asintió el chino colocando su cabeza en el barandal de la alcoba donde estaba. Varias imágenes de Yoh se mostraron ante él; la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando se hicieron amigos, al buscar la aldea apache, cuando sugirió que él fuera su líder, cuando pelearon juntos, practicaron, miles de imágenes recordadas acecharon a su mente, todos ellas mostraban como Ren comenzaba a enamorarse del castaño risueño.

Por más que lo negaba antes, ahora no podía eliminar la idea de haberse enamorado de Yoh, aunque lo quisiera sabía que su corazón le haría recordar la verdad

**"Rayos y ahora que el torneo está por venir…"** murmuró. **"Desearía que Yoh estuviera inscrito y que ganara mi mano"** una sonrisa leve se mostró al imaginarlo.

»»»»Todo el estadio lleno, la multitud clamaba ante la expectativa de ver al campeón…silencio hubo después de ver a alguien caer y el conteo se dio a lugar.

**"…5…6…7…8…9…10, el ganar y campeón del torneo es ¡Yoh Asakura!" **

Toda la muchedumbre se levantó aplaudiendo y aludiendo al chico, confeti se vio caer a la lona de batalla donde un sonriente Yoh se mostraba.

**"Y ahora el premio del ganador está aquí" **

Yoh volteó a ver al joven que se aproximaba lentamente a él, lo observó de arriba abajo sonriendo aún más de lo normal.

**"¡La mano de Ren Tao en matrimonio!"** emocionó la comentarista.

Ren había llegado donde su futuro esposo estaba.

**"Yoh"** dijo suavemente.

**"Ren"** con el mismo tono.

Los dos chicos tomaron sus manos y se vieron durante un largo momento.

**"Ahhh Ren por fin se casará" **Jun dijo lejos de ahí.** "Estoy tan feliz"**

**"Mi pequeño sufrirá las consecuencias del matrimonio, lo siento tanto por él, pero estoy feliz y tú querido"** dijo Ran.

**"¡¡¿¿Qué??!! Yo no puedo creer que ese debilucho haya ganado, aquí hubo trampa, ¡¡QUIERO QUE AVERIGUEN!!"** En Tao gritó desesperado, pero fue tranquilizado por una mirada intensa de su esposa.** "Ehmmm…quiero decir, estoy feliz de que Ren tendrá un esposo digno"**

En la lona, Bason y Amidamaru lloraban a toda lágrima diciendo «Ahhh que felicidad, se casarán» mientras las miradas de los dos jóvenes seguía y poco a poco comenzaron acercando sus caras, pronto el espacio entre sus bocas sería eliminado por un beso««««

**"¡¡SEÑORITO!!" **

Un grito fuerte sacó de entre sus sueños al chino.

**"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** asustó.** "¡¡Bason!!"**

**"Ahh lo siento señorito, pero es que no reaccionaba" **

**"¡¡Echaste a perder todo mi sueño!!...casi me besaba" **

**"¿Quién?" **

**"Olvídalo"** nuevamente un suspiro salió de su boca. **"Solamente era un sueño"**

**"¿Un sueño?" **

**"Si, que nunca se hará realidad" **

Su mirada se centró en las estrellas de nuevo.

_**'…Yoh…'**_

El silencio de la noche inundó el cuarto mientras lo único que se escuchó…fue otro suspiro.

**

* * *

**

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" **

El retumbar del suelo se escuchó.

Yoh había caído más de cincuenta veces en la dura tierra, algunas de esas resultaban ser muy dolosas sobre todo cuando recorrías varios metros arrastrando tu cuerpo en el suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

**"Como te dije Yoh, necesitas unificar tu aura con la del oponente" **

**"Lo sé"** dijo mientras escupía sangre. **"Lo sé"**

**"Será mejor que descanses Yoh, mañana continuare…"** antes de terminar fue su frase, Yoh lo interrumpió.

**"¡No!"** bramó. **"Aún no es suficiente, dame otro golpe"**

Mikihisa no respondió.

**"Qué esperas, ¡dame otro golpe!"** exigió.

**"No servirá"** simple respuesta.

**"¿Qué?" **

**"Como te dije ya es suficiente por hoy, estás perdiendo tu calma y eso no puedes hacerlo" **

Yoh guardó silencio.

**"Si te desesperas rápidamente aunque logres dominarla, no podrás usarla" **

Una suave risa salió del chico y de golpe se dejó caer al suelo.

**"Tienes razón, necesito tomarlo con calma…jijijijiji" **

**"Muy bien, ahora regresemos a la casa" **

**"Pero antes quiero ver las estrellas un rato"** dijo. **"Hoy se ven hermosas"**

**"Como quieras"** con ello el hombre desapareció, dejando al castaño solo en la espesura de la noche.

El viento soplo, pero ahora era lento y su brisa se sentía deliciosa.

**"Ren"** soltó débilmente. **"Prometo que haré todo lo posible por casarme contigo"**

Sin saber porque Yoh observó las estrellas mientras tenía el leve sentimiento de que Ren también lo estaba haciendo, por un instante se sintió unido a él…

**"…Te amo Ren…" **

**

* * *

**

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

Lejos en un edificio enorme, el chino contemplaba aún las estrellas y por un instante sintió que Yoh también lo hacia.

**"Yoh"** susurró.** "Yo también te amo"**

En ello se retiró del barandal y entró a su habitación, con suma rapidez se arregló para dormir, se colocó su pijama, se lavó los dientes, se peinó, cuando ya estaba listo para descansar quitó las sábanas, pero al momento detuvo.

_**'¿Yo también te amo?'**_ indagó,** _'¿También?'_** rió ante lo absurdo de las palabras, como podía el también corresponder el amor de Yoh si ni siquiera sabía si su amigo lo amaba.

**"Creo que necesito dormir"** se dijo así mismo.

Al entrar en las sábanas y colocarse en posición, observó una foto en su buró donde aparecía Yoh y él juntos, la cual había tomado su hermana hacia tiempo antes de saber que podía procrear. En ella se mostraba como Yoh había tomado por el cuello a Ren porque él no quería tomarse la foto, por lo tanto el castaño lo «obligo».

Al verla Ren sonrió, era la única fotografía que tenía de Yoh y él juntos.

_**'Y pensar que no me agradaba'**_ rió un poco, pero al momento el sueño comenzó a llegar, los párpados se tornaron pesados y el chino no dudó en dejar llevarse.

Nuevamente el cuarto se tornó en silencio mientras la noche avanzaba…

**

* * *

**

**•♥•Notas finales•♥•**

Bien se acabó el chap!!! En total escribí 10 paginitas y todo color XD jajajajajaja (sin contar notas), cuando creía que me saldría menos, me salió demás que cosas ¿no?, pero bueno aquí está y espero les haya gustado n-n

A poco no es lindo lo de Ren??? ♥o♥…jejejejejejeje si lo sé, eso de que aquel le haya dicho que también lo ama, te da como un, no ma'!!!! jejejejeje pero que puedo hacerle soy muy romántica XP (sin decir cursi) pero me encanta!!!...no creía que fuera pero…si saben la mayoría de todos mis fics están relacionados con romance y angustia XD (sin decir que los oscuros también son así, pero a otro nivel) aún así me agrada escribir de eso, yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...jajajajajajajajaja XD

Bueno cortando las notas finales ahora (por mi bloqueo de notas) porque ya no sé que decir, por favor díganme sus comentarios en un review (R/R), toda las opiniones son importantes y quiero saberlas, grax de antemano!! nOn

**

* * *

**

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥Continuará…okki? n-n♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥  
**

**

* * *

**

**♥•L.M.N•♥  
♥•♥•Ludra Maco Naít•♥•♥**


	7. INFORMACIÓN

**INFORMACIÓN**

**

* * *

**

**Hiya a todos!**

Bueno antes de que se emocionen, les pido una disculpa porque de seguro algunos se emocionaron cuando vieron un nuevo capítulo (principalmente los que están esperando la continuación de alguno de mis fics), sorry porque esto no es un nuevo capítulo, es solamente información.

Sé que tanto Fanfiction(.)net como Amor-Yaoi no permiten que se introduzcan capítulos con información solamente, no obstante, debido a mi tiempo sin actualizar, que ya es verdaderamente largo (años dios mío!) siento que les debo por lo menos alguna explicación del porqué de mi ausencia como qué onda con mis fics. Por cierto no es necesario que lean todo si no quieren, solamente chequen las partes que les interesa y ya.

Muchos/as deberán estar inciertos sobre mis fics (ya dependerá de cuales han leído, como tengo varios no podría especificar cuál), si ya no continuarán o si de plano ya lo dejé morir. Sé que el dejar los fanfics sin concluir es algo muy común, debemos de recordar, que la mayoría de nosotros los que escribimos, lo hacemos por amor y por querer compartirlo con los demás, no hay responsabilidades más que el hacer felices a nuestros lectores como nosotros mismos al tener lectores apasionados con nuestro escrito (que la verdad es muy lindo), por lo mismo nuestra vida cotidiana termina por alejarnos de los hobbies, ya que hay otras responsabilidades más importantes, y de ellas dependerá nuestra vida. La escuela, trabajos, proyectos y por qué no, también merecemos divertirnos o distraernos. Muchos de los fanfics, no consiguieron llegar a ver la luz de la escritura y otras han sufrido el olvido, por lo mismo, he matado algunos de mis fics, de los cuales aquí les traigo el listado.

* * *

_**FICS MUERTOS **_

Estos fics fueron escritos hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría fueron escritos sin planeación, lo que se me iba ocurriendo, por lo mismo, con los años, la emoción se perdió como la leve idea de qué demonios estaba escribiendo…y ahora ya ni les tengo interés como no me acuerdo de la trama.

**"Amor en la oscuridad"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai-MPREG. Ya no recuerdo la historia.

"**Phoenix (Fuegos malditos)"** (Devil May Cry) DantexOC(Phoenix) Será rehecha y ya no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, el título también cambiará.

"**Freedom"** (Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello OC(Riot)xNear –Horror Fic, lo cambié a una historia original corta.

"**Fuegos y Deseos" **(Beyblade) KaixTyson. Era dedicado a una amiga, pero ya valió además de que no me gusta así la pareja, menos la quiero hacer.

"**A baby's Tale" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**¿Dulce Navidad?"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai, era una comedia con varios autores, situada en el mundo del Beyblade y nosotros estábamos de colados.

"**Fairies' Tales" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"** (Yu Yu Hakusho) YuskexKuramaxHiei (Ya no estoy segura de la pareja) Me acuerdo que la historia estaba chida, sin embargo ya no la recuerdo bien. Tampoco vio la luz.

"**Das Lied von Liebe (Love's Song)" **(Beyblade) OC(Darian)xTala y TysonxKai. Estaba interesante la idea, pero ahora se me hace pendeja y ya no la quiero continuar. El título igual lo usaré para otra historia.

"**Hombre o Mujer"** (Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Ya no recuerdo la idea.

"**Timeless" **(?) ?x?- Otra que no ve la luz.

"**Verdades Olvidadas"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia rara de fantasía y AU, no obstante ya olvidé la trama (hizo honor a su título XD)

"**Invierno Tormentoso"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia junto con mi sis Dark-Cold-Gaby, pero ya valió, perdimos contacto y ya se me olvidó la historia.

"**Cadenas Perpetuas"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia AU algo interesante, de aventuras con demonios, no obstante, es una de las que no tenía planeación y ya ni recuerdo la leve idea.

"**Caminos entrecruzados"** (Grandia II) OC(Lloyd)xRyudo. Una historia basada en un videojuego, casi nadie lo leía y perdí el interés como la historia…ya no me acuerdo.

"**Viajeros a centavo la hora" **(Beyblade principalmente y otros animes). Era una historia donde nos comisionaban a cambiar ciertas escenas en los animes o juntar parejas, era comedia y éramos varios autores. Valió el proyecto.

"**Ohne Sie (Without you)" **(?) ?x?- Otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Losing You" (One Piece) ** era el resumen:Luffy está muerto y Zoro está desaparecido. Sanji y los demás tratarán de saber la verdad detrás de la isla Raphael, donde Luffy y Zoro vivieron juntos y el fantasma de Luffy aparece. Ya no recuerdo la historia, pero se oía chida.

"**Holy Love"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Lágrimas de media noche"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai y LeexRay. Se suponía que eran varias historias one-shot de cada uno de los chicos, en total eran cuatro, sin embargo perdí la de Kai y no más quedaron la de Tyson y Ray, la de Max nunca la hice. Quizás las suba algún día…quizás.

"**Time Night"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz.

"**I'll be always with you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Estaba chida la idea, la pasaré a una historia original, porque tengo que replantearla, ya no me acuerdo muy bien.

"**When I lost you" **(X-men evolution) EvansxPietroxLance. Mi primer fanfic yaoi, lástima que no sobrevivió, perdí el hilo, el interés y hasta perdí el archivo ;o;

_Total 23 historias._

* * *

Y esos serían todos los fics muertos, la verdad sí que son bastantes °A° lástima…en fin, si de casualidad hay alguien...DE PURA CASUALIDAD...que quisiera continuar algún fic mío de estos muertos, pues me agradaría mucho, solamente contactenme para decirles más o menos la idea o quedar de acuerdo en algo, lo único que pido es que me den crédito como la creadora original, lo demás ya se lo llevan ustedes...es mejor verlos escritos que ahí olvidados en mi compu... -_-

* * *

_**FICS SUSPENDIDOS**_

Estos fics serán actualizados cuando haya terminado con otros fics que considero más importantes.

**"El bebé de Ren"** (Shaman King) YohxRen-MPREG. Horror fic. La iba a matar, no obstante, la historia volvió a llamarme la atención, así que la replantearé y la terminaré :3

"**Family Time"** (TMNT) OC(Wattary Ayama)xLeonardo, OC(Dave Gillborn)xDonatello, RaphaelxOC(Eibel), Michelangelox(Makket) y Usagix OC (Layer). MPREG. Aunque casi nadie la lea yo adoro esta historia! XDDD Y la terminaré!

"**Canción de Cuna" **(Beyblade) TysonxTala, TysonxKai y OC(Darian)xTala. Es un fic AU, pos-apocalíptico. La verdad me gusta mucho y la historia es interesante, jejeje.

"**War's Love" **(Shaman King) YohxRen y varios más. La historia es graciosa, todos buscan ganarse a Ren, la historia medio la recuerdo, aun así la terminaré.

**I'll be waiting for you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Me encanta el fic, es el único que sobrevivió de mis digimon…jejejeje

"**Unforgivable Love (Amor imperdonable)" **(Xiaolin Showdown) RaimundoxJack. Es la primera que me pega más la versión en inglés que en español. Me gusta la historia y todavía medio la recuerdo, así que la terminaré XD

"**Verlorene Liebe (Lost Love)"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi primer MPREG! Así que debe ser terminado! Jajajaja y me gusta mucho ;3

"**Lovely Days" (Megaman X) XxZero , OC(Kaos)x Axl y OC(Dash)xProtoman. **Este fic me gusta, simplemente que lo cambiaré, ya que alteré la historia, quizás también le cambie el título…también tendrá MPREG.

"**Devil Inside" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. Este es el resumen: Zoro está envenenado y la única forma de salvarlo es la sangre de alguien que haya comido dos Devil's Fruits. Al comerlas Luffy salva a Zoro, pero pronto su cuerpo comienza a cambiar. Nunca salió. Sin embargo me gusta la idea y debe ser replanteada.

_Total: 9 Fics suspendidos_

* * *

_**FICS A TERMINAR **_

Estos son los fics que por el momento más me interesan y serán los que termine primero (me concentraré más en ellos que los suspendidos) y por el momento serán los únicos que tendrán continuación, cuando los termine tomaré los fics que están en standbye.

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi segundo fanfic, lleva más de 7 años y aún no está terminado. Inclusive mi perrita ya murió de quien saqué la inspiración para este fic…es mi deber ya terminarlo en honor a ella. No puedo evitar ponerme triste cada vez que veo este fic. Pero ya debe acabar.

"**Mariage Bleu" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. MPREG.

"**Choosing a Destiny" **(Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello y OC(Riot)xNear. MPREG.

"**In the edge of the end" **(Naruto) NarutoxSasuke, LeexGaara, KakashixGai y muchos. MPREG y AU.

"**Son of the past" **(Harry Potter) JamesxSnape. MPREG. Solamente tengo un capítulo, pero tengo ya la historia planeada.

* * *

Bueno eso sería todo, por el momento no más me voy a enfocar en esos 5 fanfics. El primero será el de "Un cachorrito para Kai" por la razones que ya expuse y hasta que lo acabe seguiré con los demás, por lo mismo no creo que vaya actualizaciones de los demás fics hasta el siguiente año; quizás vaya a subir un capítulo de "Mariage Bleu" antes de que acabe este mes, lo hago simplemente porque no quiero que lo den de baja en Amor-Yaoi como lo hicieron con mi fic de "Choosing a Destiny" (es una joda tener que subir todo de nuevo °A°).

En fin. Esta información estará en todos mis fics a partir de hoy, para que todos los lectores de mis diferentes fanfics, queden informados. No hay necesidad que chequen todos los fics, si lo leyeron en uno, es más que suficiente, será la misma información en todos. Gracias.

Espero su comprensión estimados lectores y amigos, tan pronto como tenga una actualización borraré esta información y la sustituiré por el correspondiente capítulo. Por favor, tenedme paciencia, si ya lograron esperar tanto, les aseguro que voy a corresponder su espera, no más denme chance de ordenarme como disciplinarme.

GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Por cierto tengo twitter, donde publico anuncios de que estoy haciendo, subiré ahí anuncios sobres mis fics, como de otras cosas, así que si quieren estar informados, chequen mi twitter. Por cierto, no lo actualizo muy seguido, porque solamente lo uso para dar anuncios importantes o que considero que deben saber.

**Twitter: **_twitter. co m /LudraJenova_ (no más quitan los espacios)

También les dejo mi email: **lux_ jev (a) ymail. com** (quitan los espacios y ponen el arroba)

Por favor! No envíen emails cadenas ni nada de eso, por favor realmente se los pido, envíen solamente email que tenga que ver con mis fics, dudas o algo que haga hecho yo (dibujos, Deviantart, etc). GRACIAS!


End file.
